Dancing With Death
by Eriksbestfriend
Summary: A young dancer meets Count Dracula while coming home one night from theatre and suddenly her world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1alice

**A/N: Hi and welcome all to my new story! Its Dracula/OC Because well I have been reading a lot of them and thought I might try one…This does not mean I am abandoning my story All Alone In The Moonlight though.**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dancing with death**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Alice Amelia -Jones was odd. Anyone would tell you it. From her best friend in school to her next door neighbour they would all agree that she wasn't quite normal.

She had long dyed red hair which was beginning to fade and brown eyes, she had a little button nose and her lips were soft, However she wasn't the one all the boys loved in fact she was just friends with the boys and that was how she like it.

She loved to read. She could spend hours cooped up in her room reading book after book after book. She had read nearly all the classics by the time she was thirteen and was extremely good at English. Her maths was lacking but she didn't really mind about that.

Her true love was however for the theatre and for music. She would spend all day up in her room watching musicals on DVD or video and she danced along and sang along.

She had talent. She did nearly every type of dance you could think of but her true love was ballet. She loved it and now at the age of fourteen she was THIS close to being able to put her leg right up vertically next to her body. But she wasn't quite there yet.

She loved singing. She spent hours in her room singing, thus making her basically self taught. However she was good. Very good and won nearly every singing competition she entered. Or at least came second.

She was obsessed with musicals and loved The Phantom Of The Opera and Cats the most. Her room had a huge luminous Phantom mask painted on the wall and a pair of cats eyes on another.

However her secret love was for Vampires and all things like that. Werewolves Vampires you name it. She was particularly found of Count Dracula. He didn't scare her like he did other people in fact he fascinated her to a point of obsession…However she never spoke of it not wanting people to think she was more weird than she already was.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice left the theatre and began the walk home. She didn't live far and although her mother wasn't keen to let her walk home alone in the dark she did. Suddenly Alice heard a yell from an alleyway. Deciding to investigate she walked carefully and slowly to the alleyway.

"Hello is anyone here?" She asked.  
She could see figures at the end of the alleyway and she could here a sort of…Sucking noise? "Hello are you alright?" Alice asked walking further into the alley.  
Suddenly one of the figures turned and she could see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her. The figure let out an inhuman screech and began to make its way towards her…Except by the this point Alice had already started running.

She ran as fast as her legs would move desperate to be away from that strange and defiantly inhuman figure.  
Her bag smacked hard against her back and her legs began to hurt after a while but she carried on…and on…and on.. Until eventually she stopped. She listened for any sound and heard none…

Until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Alice screamed and spun around only to see a very beautiful handsome man.  
He had blue eyes and his face was pale but that seemed to suite him, he was dressed all in black and had black hair which was in an elegant ponytail.

"Oh sorry sir." Alice gasped realising he wasn't the figure from the alley.  
"Its quite alright I was just wondering what a beautiful young lady such as yourself was doing out all alone. Don't you know that it can be very…dangerous?" He asked.

"Um I'm going home I just finished my theatre class." She told him.  
"Ahhh I do so love a girl with talent." he stated.  
"Thank you." Alice muttered wanting to get home.  
She turned to leave but felt him take her arm and turn her back to face him.  
"Where do you think your going?" He asked and suddenly Alice saw his eyes turn an electric blue…The same colour as the figure from the alleyway.

Alice screamed and broke free of his grasp before she ran away from him.  
"You can run my dear but you cant hide forever." Count Dracula said grinning to himself as he watched her run off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know what you think! I have to go to my dance audition now wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 2 moonlight

**A/n: Okay new chapter time! Yay let me hear some noise! Boos. Hey! I know my story isn't great but its okay!  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Dracula but I don't. But I DO own Cats!…wait no I don't…  
**-**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter two- Moonlight **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Number twelve on Wittingan Avenue was a nice normal house. If you looked at the outside you would never think someone as odd as Alice Amelia Jones lived there.

She would often alarm the neighbours by going and sitting on her garden wall at midnight and staring off into space. Her eyes focused on the sky above her.

She dressed oddly too. She wore this purple skirt that looked like witches skirt and in the winter she wore it with red and black stripy tights (A/N : I have a outfit like this) All in all the neighbours would be glad if and when she moved.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice ran away from the man with glowing blue eyes.

She ran home her hair falling from her tight bobble that held it there. Her eyes watered as the wind hit her and a stick began to form but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. She reached her house and paused before entering… What would she say to her mother? She didn't know. Her mother would surely get the truth out of her anyway…She was like that.

Sighing Alice turned and made her way back down the drive and onto the pavement.  
She gazed at the moonlight sky and made her way to the green by her home. It was a small grassy area with bushes that were large and you could go inside them and be able to stand up. There was also a bench and a bin and a grassy hill and a high wall. Alice seated herself on the wall and stared at the moon.

She felt like singing…And when the feeling hit her it was impossible for her to ignore it.  
_"Moonlight,_

Turn your face to the moonlight,

Let your memory lead you,

Open up Enter in,

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is.

Then a new life will begin"

She stopped and continued to stare at the sky until she heard a voice say from behind her.  
"Ahhh wats a pretty likkle thing like you doin out ere?" Alice froze and turned to see, not the man from earlier but a homeless dirty man. Alice had a feeling she was in trouble.

She stopped and continued to stare at the sky until she heard a voice say from behind her."Ahhh wats a pretty likkle thing like you doin out ere?" Alice froze and turned to see, not the man from earlier but a homeless dirty man. Alice had a feeling she was in trouble. 

"Looking at the moon what does it look like?" Alice asked lowering herself from the wall and preparing to run.

"Oh eh? Well how bout I show you somefink even better?" The man asked and then he was after her. Alice bolted running fast but she tripped on a beer can and fell over allowing him to catch her up. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her into one of the open bushes.

"Let me go!" Alice cried.

"I don't fink so." The man spat and began attempting to remove her top. Alice screamed and tried to hit him but nothing seemed to work. He pulled her top off and threw it to the corner of the bush and pushed her up against a branch. It dug into her back making her wince but she didn't give up. Now she only had her bra and her trousers separating herself from this pig of a man.

He began to attempt to savagely remove her bra but suddenly he was attacked from behind and was sent flying to the corner of the bush.

The man attacked him and in a moment…He was dead.  
Alice meanwhile sunk to the floor.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula turned and saw that Alice had sunk to the floor. He sighed and looked around until he stopped her top, he picked it up and handed it to her. She took it but when she moved to put it on she winced.

Dracula soon saw why. That worthless pig had pushed her so hard into the branch it had cut her back. She winced again before sliding her top on over the wound.

She looked up at him and then she realised who it was. Her eyes went wide and she screamed.  
"Shhh! I just saved you life didn't I?" Dracula asked.

"Well yeah but I mean…" She sighed before saying. "Thank you." He noticed she said it through gritted teeth.

"Let me heal your back." He told her.  
She shook her head.  
"I would prefer it if you didn't touch my anymore than necessary." She told him getting slowly to her feet.

"Well believe me this is necessary." Dracula stated turning her around and healing the wound. She went to move but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked

.  
"I…Let me go!" Alice cried and kicked him where it hurts before she ran off.

However he got her before she left the park.

He grabbed her and picked her up as he turned into his hell beast form and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Escape

**A/N : I am liking this story so far even if no one else is so smah!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Dracula or Van Helsing or whatever…But I do own SpongeBob Square Pants!…Wait no that's still not right.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter three- The Great Escape -**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Alice was annoyed. She was hanging in the air by her shoulders as they flew over the sea and get this….She had no idea where they were going and the…Thing carrying her wouldn't tell her.

"For the last time where are you taking me!" Alice screamed up at the creature. It looked down at her for a moment before it said in a weird growling voice. "I keep telling you I'm not telling you." He told her.

"My shoulders hurt!" She complained knowing this was annoying him…But maybe if she annoyed him enough he might get sick of her and take her home…Or he just might kill her. Still that seemed preferable to whatever the creature looked capable of doing to her.

Instead he threw her up in the air before he flew below her so she landed on his back.  
"Better?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Much." She answered her voice full of sarcasm.

They carried on their journey in silence until Dracula spotted the slightest hint of sunlight.  
He groaned in annoyance and flew downwards until he spotted a little inn.

He landed and transformed back into his human for allowing Alice to slid herself gracefully off his back.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked hope in her eyes. He grinned she clearly thought she was going home.

"The Sun my dear the sun I cannot fly in it so we are going to stay here till sundown." He told her placing a arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

"Let me go." She said venomously.

"Hmmm no I like holding you like this." He told her lowering his head to lick her ear. Alice shuddered.  
"I'm fourteen your perve." She told him darkly.

"I know that. But your fifteen next month are you not?" He stated rather than asked.

"Yeah but your still a hell of a lot older than me." She stated not knowing the half of it.

"True my dear but you would have to at least four hundred to be as old as me." He told her.

"Oh shut up…Dracula." He could tell she had made a guess by calling him that and yet he didn't mind… After all she was correct.

"Correct my dear although I would like to introduce myself next time." He told her kissing her ear lobe.

"Get off me." She spat. Now he was puzzled. The only other woman he had met that was not seduced by him by now was Anna. And yet this girl seemed to have a iron will.

She went to move away but winced as she did so. He watched as she bent over clutching her leg and hissing in pain. After a moment she collapsed.

Dracula was very, very confused now. He had healed the wound on her back and he knew that she had no other injuries from what happened in the park but then…Did she get this injury before what happened in the park?

He scooped her up carefully and carried her to the inn. He entered and walked to the desk.  
"I need a room." He stated bluntly.

"Um very well sir will you be requiring a double bed or two singles." The landlady asked looking at Alice's unconscious form. Dracula was thankful at that moment in time that Alice had the body of an eighteen year old rather than a fourteen year old.

Grinning Dracula made up his mind and said. "Double." She nodded and handed him a key. Dracula tossed her a bag of coins not bothering to count what was in there and walked up to the room.  
He opened the door and walked in placing Alice carefully on the bed.  
He then went and lay next to her grinning as he thought about her reaction when she woke up.  
-  
ALICE'S POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed. It wasn't particularly comfy but it wasn't unpleasant either.  
However it was when I saw the Count lying next to me a smug look on his face did I wake up properly.

"Did we have sex!" I asked him.

"Oh tut, tut my dear if we had sex I would want you to remember it." He told me.

"Pervert." I spat.

"Stop calling me that." He protested.

"I will when you stop being a pervert." I told him.

He growled in annoyance and then asked. "You passed out…Why?" He asked.

I looked at him nervously. "Injury."

"What injury?" He asked.

I sighed before rolling up the leg of the dance trousers I was wearing to reveal a large wound. It was open and was infected and had green stuff in it from the infection.

He looked at the wound and then at me.

"How did you get that?" He asked.

"I got in a fight." I told him.

"Looks like you got in a fight with a werewolf." Dracula told me.

"No just some creepy guy who was trying to mug me so I punched him but he had a knife and he cut my leg. But I gouged his eye out and broke three of his ribs. The police want the person who did it to him, to turn themselves in but fat chance of me doing that!" I told him proudly.

He tilted his head to one side and said. "You're a dancer how do you know how to gouge someone's eye out or break their ribs?"

"Hey I'm not just a dancer I'm also a singer and an actress, and in answer to your question I used to go kickboxing." I told him.

He grinned. "Very well then." And he reached over and healed my leg.

"Thank you." I told him without gritting my teeth this time for I really was thankful.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DRACULA'S POV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I looked at her as she told me about how she acquired her injury. She was tall with long dyed red hair and deep brown eyes, eyes that were like a open gat into her soul, she had a button nose and full pink lips.  
She was slender yet muscular especially in her legs because of her dancing. She had the figure of an eighteen year old with a large and yet not stupidly large chest and a generally perfect figure.  
She was smart too. All in all she was nearly perfect…Shame there was no such thing…  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice looked up at Dracula and asked quietly.  
"Why me?"

He grinned and said. "That you will know in time." He told her before he got up and said. "I need to feed. Stay here or mark my words I will find you. So stay put." He told her before he flew off out the window.

Alice sighed and got up she ran to the door but stopped… He told her if she ran he would come after her and she didn't particularly want to end up dead… In the end she opened the door and left the inn. She had stopped caring if she died or not. It was better than being stuck with a pervert.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula re-entered the inn room and saw Alice was gone. He growled under his breath and flew back out the window.

He flew to the roof of the inn and closed his eyes trying to catch her scent.  
After a moment he found it and was flying gracefully across the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Oh! Alice is gona be in trouble! So you know what I want you to do but am to lovely to ask (coughyeahrighcough) so please, PLEASE read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Why Does My Heart Cry

**A/N: So did you like the last chapter? Well even if you didn't review I hope you like it! So enjoy the next one and this has some of the song Why Does My Heart Cry from Moulin Rouge in it so prepared for singing! Well from Alice anyway.  
Disclaimer: The day I own Dracula will be the day I become sane…In other words never! (cry)  
----------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter four- Why Does My Heart Cry?**  
-**----------------------------------------------------------**  
Alice ran as fast as her legs would go which was a lot faster than before because she no longer had that stupid injury.

She saw a small path barely visible which went through trees and brambles and other overgrown weeds. Taking a chance she bolted down there getting twigs caught in her hair and nettle stings on her legs and arms. She carried on though…That was until she came to a old abandoned manor house.

She gasped staring at it…And then an idea hit her…Dracula would follow her and see this house and immediately think she had gone inside…When she would really hide in its fast over grown gardens.

Suddenly she heard the sound of wings and Alice knew it was the Count. She quickly ran into the massive overgrown mini jungle and ran through it…Until she reached a pond. It was large and beautiful despite the weeds growing round the edge.

Alice sat at the waters edge staring at her reflection in the water…She sighed deeply and sank backwards now staring at the night sky. She felt the urge to sing but desperately tried to fight it knowing it would give her away…But when Alice felt the urge to sing there was nothing she could do.  
_"Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I cant fight,_

_Your free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe when I say,_  
_I love you…"_ She stopped and reflected to a very painful memory. It was then she hear it…

Footsteps. Dam! He was coming. Alice leapt up and walked carefully back to the house as silently as she could…Until she heard it right behind her.

"You really shouldn't have run"

Alice spun around and saw him there leaning gracefully against one of the trees.  
"Oh really? Well I have to disagree." She told him before sprinting away from him.

Dracula sighed and said to himself. "Three…Two…One." Before he began to run after her.

He got to a clearing and saw she had collapsed on the ground. He grinned and advanced towards her before he heard her say. " I'm bleeding"

He looked at her and saw she was indeed bleeding from her stomach area to be precise.  
"How?" He asked but got his answer as someone plunged a dagger into his back.

Dracula growled in annoyance and turned around to see a very old looking man there.  
"You'll pay for that." Dracula spat before grabbing the man and draining him of blood.

He dropped the body and wiped the blood from his mouth. Carefully he went to remove the dagger from his back when he felt a small slender hand to it for him. The way the person pulled it out was gently as if afraid of hurting him.

When the dagger was removed he turned around and saw Alice there holding the dagger in her hand. He didn't understand, why hadn't she run when she had the chance?

She handed him the dagger not saying a word and then dropped her gaze to the floor.  
He allowed the dagger to fall from his hand and then reached out a hand to carefully heal her wound.

"Thank you." She whispered almost silently.  
"And I thank you." He told her all his anger at her for running away forgotten.

He transformed and signalled for her to get on his back. She did and they flew off into the night sky.  
As he carried her he said to her. "I heard you singing"

"Thought you had." She muttered.

"You sing beautifully." He told her.  
"I don't but thank you." She told him.

"You do but I have to ask why were you singing that particular song?" He asked.

"It's a long painful story that I would prefer not to repeat." She told him resting her head on his back.

"Very well but will you please do one thing for me?" He asked swooping higher up into the sky.

"What's that?" Alice asked flinging her arms around his neck so she didn't fall.

"Sing." He told her.  
"What shall I sing?" She asked quietly.  
"I really don't care, but do sing I haven't heard anything so beautiful in long time.

She paused and said. "I don't feel like singing." In truth she felt sleepy although she didn't know why.  
"Your tired aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah but I don't know why." She admitted.

" Sleep Alice I'll wake you up when we get there." He told her. She nodded and fell asleep little did she know she was about to have one very eventful dream.

_Dream_

_Alice awoke in a large grand bed. She was wearing a black silk nightgown and she looked beautiful. She got up and walked out onto the balcony of the room she was in. _

_She stood on the balcony for a long time until a voice said. "You look very beautiful in that nightgown… But I bet you look better without it." She turned and saw Dracula there.  
"I'm fourteen." She said weakly._

_  
"So you keep saying." he purred coming closer to her.  
"But it just isn't right." She complained backing away.  
He backed her up against the wall of the balcony and said. "So what are you going to do now?" _

_"Look I know you're a vampire and I'll admit a good looking one at that…But I'm fourteen I'm not even old enough to have sex yet." she told him._

" True but what if I could change that?" He asked.

"What"  
"I have a potion that could make you age by four years so…you would be eighteen and old enough." He purred.

"I don't know what to say." She mumbled weakly.  
"Say yes." He told her.

"yes." She whispered quietly.  
End of dream

Alice woke up and saw they were heading down she could also see sun on the horizon.

"Are we stopping?" She asked.  
The hell beast version of Dracula merely nodded in return.

Alice sighed and reflected in her dream…What had that all been about?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Oh! The excitement! I know you are probably wondering why Alice sang that song but you'll find out soon enough! And again why she didn't run from Dracula when she had the chance? You will find out soon but you have to review first! And I always like reviews! So please? (Puppy dog face) :)**


	5. Chapter 5Learn to be lonely

**A/N: Back again! Mwa ha ha! this chapter will be quite long because its raining so I have nothing better to do!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Dracula I would be way to busy with other things to write a story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter five- Learn To Be Lonely **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Dracula landed and transformed back into his normal self he turned his gaze to Alice and saw she was staring up at the sky a far off look in her eye.

"Alice?" He asked clicking a finger in front of her face.

She blinked and looked at him. "Sorry"

He frowned at her in concern but didn't push it. He signalled for him to follow her and together they made their way to the inn.

It was just on the border of Transylvania so this inn was run by some of Dracula's servants.So they didn't have to pay for a room. They also got the grandest room in the inn which admittedly wasn't very grand but was nice all the same.

Alice lay on the bed watching as Dracula closed the curtains to prevent the sun from coming in. He looked at her softly and she smiled before saying.

"Sorry I called you a pervert."

"Why the sudden change in heart my dear?" Dracula asked coming and lying on the bed.

"Memories." Alice muttered sadly.

"I see." He nodded before saying. "The inn has a back yard with a river feel free to go there but don't go running off again." He told her.

Alice nodded and left the room.  
Dracula meanwhile fell asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lazily Alice left the inn and sat by the river. She took her shoes off and dangled them in the river. She sat there for some time until she felt something lick her.

She jerked her head to one side to see a large shaggy dog there.

She smiled. "Hello boy." She said stroking the dog.

"His name is Shaggy." came a voice. Alice turned around and saw a boy there.

He was tall with blonde hair which hung in front of his face slightly. His eyes were blue and he was well extremely handsome.

"Its very fitting for him." Alice said trying not to show her amazement at his beautiful appearance.

"Yeah it is, my names Thomas what's yours?" Thomas asked Alice.

"Alice its nice to meet you." Alice told him getting up and shaking his hand.

"So Alice who are you here with?" Thomas asked.

"Um…My…friend. You?" Alice muttered uncertainly. Dracula certainly wasn't her friend but they was no way Thomas knew that.

"I'm here with my Mother she's asleep, she's um…tired after her long journey." Thomas mumbled.  
Alice suddenly realised…His mother was a vampire!

"Oh is she a vampire?" Alice asked trying to make it seem like it was a joke.

Thomas looked at her and said. "Well yeah but…Promise you won't tell anyone!"

"Chill Tom I'm here with Count Dracula." Alice told him.  
His eyes went wide.  
"The Count Dracula! So he's your friend?"

"Um…Not exactly but hey you know." Alice muttered sheepishly.

"Right. So um you hungry?" Tom asked.

"No thanks I'll pass." Alice told him going back to sit at the river.

"Okay well I'm hungry I'll see you around…Alice." He told her before he and his dog left. Alice sighed breathlessly lying down on the grass.

"Urgh I hate myself sometimes." She said to no one in particular.  
Alice eventually got bored of lying there so she decided to sing.

"_Learn to be Lonely."_ She sang a line before decided not to sing. It was just getting dark by this point and Alice was amazed she had lay out here all day.

She stood and dusted herself down before someone pushed her into the river.

Alice squealed and landed in the water. She spat out any water that had got in her mouth and turned around.  
Dracula stood there laughing.

"Oh ha ha." Alice muttered climbing out of the water.  
"The look on your face." Dracula said still laughing.

Alice scowled darkly and then had an idea. She bent down and flicked a load of water at him.

He blinked and then ran towards her pushing her backwards into the river.

Alice laughed and grabbed hold of him pulling him into the water with her.

He coughed and tried to pull away but Alice was having none of it. She kept hold of him and every time he tried to get up she would pull him back down.

This carried on for a while until they ended up lying in the shallow water by the bank with Alice lying on the floor and Dracula lying on top of her.

They were both soaked and out of breath.

He looked down at her and smiled. She stared up at him her eyes wide. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. Alice sighed in delight but then realised who this was and pushed him away.  
She glared at him and he grinned. He got up and left her lying in the river.

"Hey!" She called.

He turned. "What?" He asked.

"What am I going to wear now?" Alice asked getting out of the river.  
"hmm…nothing?" He suggested grinning.

"Funny." Alice spat.

"Fine, come with me." He called she ran towards him longing to get warm. He led her into their room and chucked her a new outfit…A dress.

"Oh great a dress." Alice said sighing.

"You don't like dresses?" The Count asked her.

"The only time I have ever worn a dress is when I was in Moulin rouge and when my mother makes me wear them for parties." Alice told him.

"Oh Moulin Rouge eh? I bet you looked very beautiful in that didn't you?" He asked her.

"You better believe it fang face now leave so I can change." She told him grinning.

"I'll leave on one condition"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Never call me fang face again." He said venomously.

"Agreed." Alice said bluntly.

He left.

Alice sighed and began to get changed. When she was finished she opened the door and saw him leaning against it.

"Ahhh finally…Very nice I must admit." He said looking Alice up and down and kissed her hand.

"Ahhh now my friend a fatal mistake." Alice told him pulling her hand away and going back into their room.

"Oh and what mistake did I make their?" Dracula.  
"Aha you really should watch Moulin Rouge then you'll know." She told him.

"Or how about you tell me?" He asked looking at her.  
"Fine. _A kiss on the hand may quite continental but Diamonds are a girls best friends_!" She sang flicking him lightly.

"Oh diamonds?" He asked and produced a diamond necklace.

"Nice know anymore magic tricks?" She asked laughing.

"yes." he clicked his fingers and suddenly she was wearing a black silk nightgown and standing on a grand balcony. Alice's eyes went wide as the dream flashed in her mind.

"Say yes." Dracula told her pressing her to the wall.

"About what?" She asked.

"You know what." He told her his eyes boring into hers.

" In answer to your question no. I will never." She spat pushing him away. He came back towards her she kneed him in the groin and attempted to climb over the balcony…Until she saw the size of the drop…Falling from that height would kill her. She looked behind her and saw him just standing there. She sighed and went to go back towards him…  
Until she slipped on the silk of her nightgown and fell….over the edge of the balcony.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ohhh! Cliffy! Well if you want me to update soon then review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Memory

**A/N: I left you all in suspense didn't I? Well yeah I did so enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Chicago the musical…no wrong again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter six- Memory **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
It took Dracula a moment to realise what had just happened, when that moment was over he transformed and leapt over the balcony after her falling form.

He caught her just before she hit the ground. Carefully he flew back up to the balcony and clicked his fingers so they were back in the inn.

He placed her unconscious on the bed and went to leave to feed when he heard her mutter.

"But I love you!" He turned around and saw she was still unconscious but she must have fallen asleep for she was dreaming.

Dracula sighed closed his eyes and entered her dreams.

He looked around and saw Alice lying on a bed with a boy on top of her they were talking.

"If you love me will have sex with me." The boy said.  
"But I do love you honest I just don't think I'm ready for this sort of thing yet!" Alice cried in protest.  
Suddenly it clicked in Dracula's head what this all meant, this was the reason Alice had sung that song, this was the reason she was no nervous about him sleeping with her or trying to seduce her…It was all down to this boy. Dracula shook his head and got back to watching the dream.

" Well?" The boy asked.

"Fine! Fine I'll do it." Alice muttered quietly.

Dracula turned away as the scene became more…erotic. A moment later he heard voices again and turned around.

Alice had tears streaming down her face and the boy who she had slept with was yelling at her.

"you said you loved me!" Alice cried.

"Yeah you were hot stuff I would have said anything to get you to sleep with me!" The boy spat.

"But-" Alice began but he pushed her back.

"Get away from you singing dancing freak!" And with that he was gone.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula left her dream just as Alice woke up. She had tears on her face but at the sight of Dracula she went quickly to wipe them all away.

He took hold of her hands and said softly. "Its alright. I know."

She stared at him her eyes wide.  
"What!"

"I know your going to kill me for this but you were screaming in your sleep so I decided to check if you were alright. And well I found out." He told her lying a little.

Her face paled and she said. "So now you probably think I'm some kind of sad loser who will have sex with anyone."

"No I don't." He told her sitting next to her on the bed.

She looked at him. "You don't?"

"No I think very highly of you my dear you are very beautiful and intelligent." Dracula pointed out.

"Your probably just saying that so I'll sleep with you…wait a minute here I fell off that balcony because of you!" Alice cried remembering everything.

"If it makes you feel better it wont happen again." He told her.

Alice sighed before nodding.

"Are you hungry?" Dracula asked.  
Alice nodded.

He helped her up and they were about to leave the room before Dracula clicked his fingers and Alice was wearing a pair of black trousers and a black tight top. They walked downstairs and to the dining area.

They were serving soup. Alice had a bowl and began to eat it, Suddenly Thomas appeared at the table.

"Hi Alice." He said smiling at her.

Alice turned her attention away from her soup to look at him. "Hi Tom."

While she was distracted Dracula reached into his cloak and removed a small tube filled with a pink liquid. Quickly he poured it into her soup and hid the tube.

When Tom had left Alice got back to eating her soup. She drank a spoonful before she said. "Its tastes different"

Dracula panicked for a moment before he said. "Don't worry about it my dear just finish it so we can get going"

Alice nodded and finished her soup before she yawned. Dracula grinned and helped her up. They walked outside and he transformed. She climbed onto his back and he flew off.

Yawing slightly Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep. Little did she know by the time she woke up she would have aged by four years.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So there you go your explanation for the song. Poor Alice.  
Alice: Thank you.  
Me: Where's Dracula?  
Alice: Heh Heh heh oh don't worry he's around here somewhere.  
I feel fangs on my neck  
Me: Yay! Dracula!  
Alice: You can have him I don't want him.  
Dracula: I'll see about that.  
Dracula drags Alice away  
Me: okay…Well please review now! Or Alice will DIE! Well from the sound of it she is far from dying…WHY CANT THAT BE ME?**


	7. Chapter 7 all that jazz and fighting

**A/N : Hello I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a funny and interesting one to write so enjoy! Oh and Dracula invades Alice's memory in this chapter and sees her in a little sparkly revealing leotard and yes he gets ideas from that!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Seven: All that Jazz And Fighting **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
They reached the castle and thanks to the potion Alice was still asleep.

He clicked his fingers and they appeared in the room the servants had got ready for her.  
He placed her down on the bed and then decided it might be fun to see what she was dreaming about.

He closed his eyes and a minute later he was sitting in an audience.

Alice was on the stage and dressed in a little black sparkly leotard. Dracula grinned realising this was another memory.

_"Come on babe why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz! I'm gona rouge my knees and roll my stockings down…And all that jazz"_

Alice sang rubbing her knees and basically flirting and flaunting in a way Dracula would never have thought possible for her.

She descended the steps into the audience during the second verse and began to sit on peoples laps and wink cheekily at them.

Dracula grinned and left her dream before she discovered he was there.  
He looked down at her and clicked his fingers which changed her outfit to a black sparkly leotard.

He chuckled thinking about what a shock she would have when she woke. She would be eighteen and dressed in a sparkly leotard. Still chuckling he left her alone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Alice woke up she felt as though she had slept for years. She stretched slowly and then she noticed the first odd thing…Her arms and legs were a lot longer, she looked down at herself and let out a very long scream.

She was wearing a black sparkly leotard! As if that wasn't enough she had a bigger…chest. She looked older…Then she realised that Dracula must had slipped her that potion! The Evil Pathetic Man!

As if by magic he appeared in the room.

"Sleep well my dear?" He asked grinning.  
Alice screamed and leapt up throwing her arms around his neck and began attempting to strangle him. Dracula growled in annoyance and threw her across the room.

She smacked into the wall with a loud crunch but she didn't stop, it seemed anger fuelled her better than any other emotion and she seemed incapable of stopping.

So the fight began. Alice kicked, punched and did whatever she could. Dracula blocked and hit her back with double the force.

Alice was heavily bleeding and was limping but she didn't stop, this man had taken her away from her home, her life, and now he had taken away four years of her life!

Dracula transformed into his hell beast form and smacked her so hard when she hit the floor there was a very loud crunching noise…Her ribs.

Alice gasped before unsteadily getting to her feet and walking back towards him. Dracula transformed back into his normal self by this point and was staring at her.

Alice reached him and punched him square in the face.

He blinked before he picked her up and threw her.

"You bastard." Alice muttered before passing out.

Sighing Dracula approached Alice's unconscious form.

He clicked his fingers and she was lying on her bed.  
He healed her wounds and left her alone.

She had put him in a bad mood.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Dream_

_Alice lay on a hill gazing at the stars._

"So Alice if you could marry anyone who would it be?" Alice's best friend Mary asked.  
"Oh defiantly Count Dracula!" Alice said laughing.

"Oh it would have to be wouldn't it I mean he is just so alive!" Mary joined in giggling.  
"I can imagine the headlines in the papers: Girl marries Son Of The Devil Alice Taylor says: He makes me feel so alive"

The two girls fell about laughing until Alice said.

"Mind you he is intelligent"

Mary nodded.

"And handsome"

Mary nodded again.

"And has a sense of humour." Alice muttered.

Mary nodded and then said.  
"Oh Alice you love him"

Alice giggled and said. "Well maybe I do and maybe he has bitten me…Look out I am going to get you"

Alice said fake biting her friends neck.  
The girls laughed and got up preparing to leave… They didn't notice the figure in the tree watching their every move…The figure with the bright blue eyes and pointy teeth.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice woke up and stretched. She realised Dracula must have healed her wounds.  
Alice got up and decided to explore her new home.

Alice woke up and stretched. She realised Dracula must have healed her wounds.Alice got up and decided to explore her new home. 

Eventually she came across a huge ball room with a orchestra in the corner.

Alice ran through the room until she found the piano and began to play little tunes on it.  
Until she heard a voice say.

"You know Alice if you say what song you want to play the orchestra will play it." Alice jumped about a foot in the air and spun around Dracula stood there.

Alice blushed remembering that she was still wearing the leotard.

"Thanks for the help." She muttered getting to her feet.

"Go on try." He insisted.

Shrugging Alice called. "Diamonds are a girls best friend from Moulin Rouge"  
Immediately it began to play by invisible hands.

She could she the keys moving on the piano and the bow moving up and down on the violin and yet…there was no one there.

"That is so…cool!" Alice said laughing until she looked at Dracula and saw he had a grin on his face.

"What?" Alice asked blushing.

"Your meant to sing that's what there waiting for." He told her grinning.  
Alice blushed and then began to sing. He smiled.

Alice looked at the floor and turned around so she couldn't see him. She always hated peoples reactions to her singing.

Alice stopped and turned around.  
"Very nice." He commented.

Alice who was still looking at the floor mumbled something and went to leave.  
However she didn't get very far as Dracula grabbed hold of her elbow and pulled her up against him. He clicked his fingers and music began to play.

"Tell me Alice have you ever done ballroom dancing"

"I've done every type of dancing under the sun except break dancing." Alice told him.  
He grinned and pulled her closer to him as they danced around.

They stopped in front of the mirror and as Alice looked…All she saw was herself.

"That is so cool." Alice muttered shaking her head slightly.

He dipped her and she laughed in childlike wonderment.

He smiled at her and they continued to dance until at the very end Dracula leaned down and kissed her. Long and hard.  
Alice blinked but although she would never admit it…Enjoyed it greatly.  
Things were defiantly going to become interesting.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Okay longest chapter I have ever done so you have to do the longest reviews you have ever done. Okay? Because I love reviews and they make me dance like a little chipmunk! Well not literally.**


	8. Chapter 8 singing and nakedness

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Make some noise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well actually I do own El Tango De Roxanne…no wait that's Moulin Rouge. Grrrr.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eight: El Tango De Roxanne**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

When the Count pulled back he studied the look on Alice's face. It was one of bliss and utter content as if she never wanted the kiss to end.

Noticing the kiss was finished and Dracula was looking at her Alice blushed and spun around so she couldn't see the look of amusement on his face.

"Did you like that Alice?" Dracula asked coming up behind her.

Alice didn't say anything instead she began to walk towards the orchestra.

Annoyed at not getting his answer Dracula walked after her grabbing her wrist and spinning her around so she was facing him.

"Answer my question Alice." He ordered.

Alice blinked before she shrugged and tried to pull away.

The Count grinned and pulled her closer.

"Yes or No?" He asked looking at her.

Alice stared at him for a moment before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

Dracula hadn't expected that.

Luckily however he was still holding her close so she didn't fall.

He sighed and picked her up carrying her back to her room.

He was going to have to talk to her about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice woke with a start.

She sat straight up a look of pure terror on her face with tears streaming down her face.

The nightmare had been so real. Partly because it had been.

It was the memory of when she was almost raped…The night Dracula captured her. Except in her nightmare Dracula didn't come and save her. She had been raped.

She sobbed and sank back down on the bed.

"What's the matter?" A voice asked in her ear.

"Leave me alone." She told the voice knowing it was the Count.

"Your upset now tell me why." He ordered turning her around to face him.

"Because you're here." She spat rolling her eyes. "I had a nightmare!"

"Oh what about?" He asked rolling her beneath him so she had to look up at him…He also liked this position very, very much.

Alice looked down and closed her eyes.

"The night that guy tried to rape me…Except you didn't come this time and he managed to…to…" Alice stopped not able to finish.

"That's not important is it my dear because I did get there didn't I?" He told her soothingly.

Alice nodded. "I guess I actually have that to thank you for and for healing me when that guy stabbed me in the woods, and for healing my cut. And obviously saving me from that man." Alice said looking at him.

"By the way my dear why did that man stab you?" He asked lowering himself so they were pressed together and their face mere inches apart.

Alice blinked at this close contact and said. "He was looking for you and he said he thought I was working for you."

"Well in a way you were." He teased.

"I was not!" She cried in protest.

"You were." He teased bringing his face even closer to hers.

Alice seemed to realise what was about to happen and well…Didn't want it to happen.

"Let me get up." She protested.

"Not until I get what I want…" Dracula trailed off and kissed her long and hard.

Alice squealed and then moaned as the kiss deepened.

"What do you want?" Alice asked breathlessly as he began to place kisses to her neck.

"You." He told her and began to remove the leotard.

Alice closed her eyes suddenly and screamed at him. "No! Don't! I don't want to!"

Dracula stopped and looked at her.

Her eyes were tight closed as if trying to repress a nightmare.

After a moment he caught onto what she was going on about.

Dam! That boy would stop her feeling comfortable with him for a while.

Sighing Dracula got up off her.

As soon as he did Alice stopped screaming and opened her eyes.

She gazed at him for a moment before whispering. "Thank you."  
He nodded and left. That encounter with Alice had left him hungry for flesh.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening Dracula found Alice in a long black and red dress in the ballroom with music playing.

She looked as if she was attempting to dance with herself.

"What are you doing?" Dracula asked.

"Practising my tango dancing." Alice replied.

"Why?"

"Because I was bored and couldn't think of anything else to do." She told him and then continued. "I did think of doing ballet but I couldn't find anything to wear while doing that and I don't have any tap shoes, and I don't have anything to do jazz dancing in. Did you have to fill that wardrobe in my room with dresses? I mean couldn't you have just put at least a few pairs of trousers and tops?"

"Point taken my dear but I must ask why are you dancing on your own?" The Count asked coming towards her.

"Oh who else am I going to dance with? One of those weird little deformed Ompa Lompas I've seen running around?" Alice spat still dancing.

"You could have come and found me." Dracula told her grinning.

"Oh yeah I'm really going to want to do a extremely passionate dance with you. That will only get more ideas in your head." Alice told him and stopped dancing.

"True." He noted.

"See its fun to use your brain!" Alice said grinning.

He hissed at that comment.

"Smart ass." He spat.

" Wow took you long enough to figure that out!" Alice said proudly grinning even more.

It was almost as though the tables had turned. Suddenly he was the angry one and Alice was the amused one.

Alice turned away from him and said in a sing- song voice. " The Count is a moron, The Count is a moron!" She laughed until she felt a hand grip her neck.

Dracula stood there his eyes shooting fire.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that again!" He spat.

"Oh come on where's your sense of humour" Alice asked still laughing.

Dracula growled and threw her across the room. She landed with a thunk.

"Hey come on that's hardly fair I didn't mean it!" Alice cried in protest getting to her feet.

"Oh yeah well I didn't mean this!" The Count spat clicking his fingers.

Alice blinked and looked down at herself to find herself…naked.

"Hey!" She screamed covering herself up. "No fair!"

The Count was grinning by this point.

"Oh I think its perfectly fair." he told her.

Alice shook her head. "No it isn't! Now give me back my dress!"

The Count grinned smugly and clicked his fingers putting her back in her dress.

"There my dear I dare say were even now wouldn't you?" He asked grinning.

Alice scowled and left the room.

"Oh come on where's you sense of humour he called after her laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you like? I thought it was quite funny…mind you I'm the writer so I am biased.**

**Heh Alice I mad at him!**

**Alice: You bet I am!**

**Me: Where's Dracula.**

**Alice: I don't know.**

**Well whatever I hope you enjoyed and please review or Alice will…Um… Never fall in love with Dracula! And please long reviews…Please? (puppy dog face)**


	9. Chapter 9 horses and brides

**A/N: I am updating…again! Say Yay with me! Oh and by the way for you squeamish people this chapter contains….Kissing! And I mean kissing if you get my drift…heh heh heh….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Awww…cries**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter nine- horses and brides**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Dracula watched Alice go, the image of her naked still printed firmly in his mind. She was so beautiful with her long dyed hair and deep soulful brown eyes.

Her figure was perfect to, with tight strong leg muscles and firm arm muscles, her chest was perfectly formed and she was slim.

Alice stormed off extremely annoyed at Dracula. She was only having a but of fun and he always had to take it to far.

"Stupid pompous ignorant foul creature." Alice muttered storming through a random door.

She was very surprised to find herself in a stable.

In there, there were three horses. Two were jet black and were Transylvanian horses.

The other however was far to big to be a Transylvanian horse…No it was…A welsh cob!

Alice squealed in delight at something welsh like herself and ran over to the horse.

It was mostly light brown with a few white spots.

"Oh your so beautiful." Alice whispered stroking the horses head.

The horse merely neighed in reply causing Alice to smile.

"Oh I haven't ridden for years." She muttered softly.

"Go on then ride him." A voice said.

Alice spun around and saw Dracula there stroking one of the other horses.

She blushed recalling the fact he had now seen her naked.

Dracula grinned as he saw blush and said. "You know you look very beautiful naked." He told her.

She looked up at him and scowled.

"You do." He protested.

"You shouldn't have done that." Alice scolded coming towards him.

"Oh really?" He asked advancing on her.

"Really." Alice whispered.

He lowered his head and kissed her deeply pushing her back against the door.

Alice moaned and replied allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth.

No one had ever kissed her like this before in her life, it made her feel as if she was the only person that mattered to him right now.

He began to run his hands up and down her sides and pulled her body closer to his.

To him she was almost like oxygen as if now he had kissed her like this he could never go without kissing her again.

He was just beginning to ease the hem of her dress up when somebody opened the door.

It was Tom.

"Oh sorry master!" He cried in embarrassment turning away.

The Count sighed in annoyance and said. "Yes what is it?"

"Marishka, Verona and Aleera are back." Tom told him before bowing and walking away.

"Who are they?" Alice asked him their bodies still pressed firmly together.  
Dracula looked at her. She was clearly embarrassed at the boy seeing her in such a way because her cheeks were red with embarrassment, but her face held a curious look, her eyes questioning.

"My brides." Dracula muttered attempting to kiss her again. His brides could wait.

But Alice stopped him.

"Brides! You have three brides and yet you kidnap me! Why! Are you just plain strange!" Alice asked crossly but a look of sadness on her face.

Dracula went to reply but she pushed him away and ran from the room before he could say anything else.

He grinned smugly…Was Alice…Jealous?

----------------------------------------------------------

Alice screamed in irritation as she paced around her room.

"Stupid…Foul…Horrible…Pig faced…Jackass!" Alice yelled punching the wall.

"Now, now my dear is that really anyway to speak to someone who just ten minutes ago you were practically giving yourself to?" A voice whispered in her ear.

A smile came to Alice's face. If she timed this just right…

She spun around and attempted to punch him in the face but he caught her hand and laughed at her.

"my dear please do try harder." He chuckled lowering her arm but not letting go of it.

Alice scowled and spat. "Why don't you go see your brides I'm sure their **dying** to see you!"  
"My dear at least come and meet them before you decide you don't like them." He said spinning her around with the arms he still held and pressing her up against him.

"Oh I have nothing against the brides. Its you I despise!"

"And why is that?" Dracula whispered in her ear.

"Because you attempt to make love to me when you have three other brides!" She spat as the door opened.

"Master!" A voice cooed.

"Were finally home!" Another one said.

"Did you miss us?" A finally voice asked.

Dracula let go of Alice and turned to the door.

There stood three beautiful looking women.

One had curly orange hair (A/N: Orange because Alice's is dyed red) and was wearing a pink outfit which resembled that of a belly dancer.

Another one had long black hair and was wearing the same outfit as the red head but her out fit was green not pink.

The final one was shorter than the other two and dressed in a yellowy colour with long curly brown hair.

"Who's this master?" The red head asked.

"This is Alice she is staying her for a while." Dracula told them.

The three girls giggled.

"Oh I get it master when we were away you decided to get a toy to keep you occupied!" The brunette giggled.

Alice narrowed her eyes.

"But why her? I mean yeah she's pretty but can she really compare to us master?" the red head said giggling.

Alice's fists clenched.

"She doesn't talk much does she?" The black haired one put in.

Alice's knuckles turned white she was squeezing them that hard.

"She looks young to. Awww bless little toy." The red head cooed reaching out to touch Alice's cheek.

Alice grabbed her hand and forced the red head to the ground.

Her eyes were glowing red and her grip was like iron.

"Alice release Aleera immediately."

Alice turned her gaze to Dracula.

She spat something in Welsh before storming out of the room.

Dracula sighed and walked after.

She was moody sometimes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**If you enjoyed review! If you didn't review anyway! I love reviews!**


	10. chapter 10 running away and making up

-1**More chapter! Yay! Oh Alice talks about when her boyfriends have used her in this chapter and except for the force sex one these all happened to me. cries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…But my doggy Meggy Moo! hugs dog Oh and Erik owns his cat. Erik hugs cat**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten- Running away and making up in the snow**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice ran to the stables her whole body alive with anger.

She hated Dracula she hated his brides! She hated it here! She had to get away!

She ran to the Welsh cob and grabbed a bridal on the way, she would ride bare back today.

She attached the bridal and then threw the doors open….All she saw was a huge white blur of snow.

"Dam." Alice muttered and began cursing in Welsh.

Regardless she threw herself onto the back of the horse and they bolted out of the stables and into the winter wonderland…Of perhaps a winter death trap…

------------------------------------------------------------

Dracula froze as he sensed something…Alice was leaving the castle.

He ran to the nearest window and saw her on the welsh cob riding through the snow towards the gate.

Growling in annoyance he clicked his fingers making the gates locked.

Dracula transformed and swooped out of the window magically not breaking it.

As Alice galloped through the snow on the horse she heard it…The sound of wings flapping.

Screaming a mouthful of welsh curses at him she carried on towards the huge black gate.

She got there and attempted to open it…But it was locked.

Cursing in annoyance Alice attempted to ride in another direction when the Count landed in front of her horse causing it to rear…Sending Alice backwards into the snow.

Getting to her feet Alice began to run, which wasn't very easy in a dress.

Suddenly she felt claws dig into her shoulders carrying her upwards.

Alice screamed and wriggled and bit the claws that held her causing Dracula to let her go.

She fell for a long time and then landed in snow, she rolled down a slope and smacked into a large log which prevented her from falling down a very large cliff.

"What do you think you were doing running away like that!" A voice snapped from behind her.

Alice slowly rolled around and looked at the Count who stood there a look of pure fury on his face.

Alice just stared at him for a moment before saying.

"I'm sick of being used."

She said it so quietly if Dracula hadn't been a vampire with a very good sense of hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"What makes you think I'm using you?" He asked his face softening as he walked towards her.

"Well duh you've got three brides!" Alice spat her voice louder now.

"Oh my dear I don't like them that much their just for show." Dracula confessed sitting in the snow next to her.

Looking at her now he noticed two things. One her dress had come up as she had fell revealing a large amount of her upper thigh, and two she was shivering.

"Cold my dear?" He asked stating the obvious.  
Alice nodded.

The Count moved closer to her and wrapped his cloak around her, he then lay next to her and pulled her close to him.

However Alice pushed him away.

"Don't." She muttered weakly.

"Why not?" He asked softly.

"I told you I'm sick of being used." She told him looking down at herself.

"I'm not using you" Dracula told her.

She looked at him.

"Well that's a first." She spat and got to her feet.

"Alice when have you ever been used?" He asked pulling her back down and into his embrace.

"When? I tell you when! When I went out with my first boyfriend, he cheated on me and then dumped me because he wanted to go out with her! Then my second boyfriend just used me to make him look good! My third flirted with other girls when I wasn't around! That sort of stuff continued throughout my relationships but then I met…Kyle. He told me he loved me and made me sleep with him and then told me he didn't want to know." Alice finished her rant and closed her eyes allowing the tears to flow freely.

Dracula stared at this young girl. No wonder she was uncomfortable around him, if he had been through that much he probably would have been the same.

"My dear I promise you I would never do something like that to you." Dracula told her kissing her cheek.

Alice looked at him a small smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He told her kissing her lips.

Alice allowed him to this time and kissed him back with all the passion in her body.

He eased her down onto the snow and began to run his hands up and down her body, Alice moaned and pulled him closer her hands becoming tangled in his hair, she was loving every minute of it.

Suddenly it hit her like a big smack in the face….She loved the son of the devil…She loved Dracula.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwa ha ha ha! Evil cliffy sort of thing! Well if you want me to update then leave nice looooooong reviews! Please or I will make Dracula reject Alice's love! Oh the horror!**


	11. Chapter 11A very sexy shirtless vampire

**Yay chapter! Lets all get drunk and party! Well maybe you don't all like this story that much…:D**

**Disclaimer: I own the wombles! Wait no I don't.. aww…**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11- One very sexy shirtless vampire**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Dracula continued to kiss her for some time before Alice pushed him away.

"hey what-" He began but stopped as Alice began to cough. And cough badly.

Her eyes were pinched tight shut her chest heaving and her whole body shuddering.

When she stopped she was gasping for breath and her eyes were leaking tears from the effort the coughing had taken.

"Alice are you alright?" Dracula asked.

Alice couldn't answer so she just nodded.

"Really? Well I don't believe you." He stated before rubbing her back softly to help her breath.

"I'm…fine!" She gasped in between breaths.

Sighing the Count scooped her up bridal style in his arms and transformed before flying back to the castle.

He opened Alice's window without even touching it and flew in.

Returning to his human form the count saw Alice had already fallen asleep.

Kissing her forehead softly he placed her on the bed. Sighing he went to leave but paused at the door he turned and looked at the figure of the most beautiful, intelligent person he had ever met.

"What's wrong with you my dear?" He asked himself more than anyone else and left her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alice awoke the next evening to find herself back in her room.

Stretching she got up and got changed her dress was torn and ripped, shame she actually liked that dress.

Opening the doors of the wardrobe she saw that the Count must have listened to her because in her wardrobe were a few stretchy trousers and some vest-tops.

Smiling she slipped on some underwear and a black vest top, and a pair of dark blue trousers.

Alice left her room and decided to do some exploring after all she hadn't really looked much further than the ballroom.

The castle was eerie to say the least. It was dark and cold and almost scary.

Alice shuddered but then calmed herself and continued to walk.

She walked and walked finding nothing of real interest… Until she spotted a old wooden door.

It was covered in scratches and bite marks and looked quite worn down.

Being as curious as she was Alice decided to have a look inside, after all it looked so old their wouldn't probably only be a bunch of skeletons in there.

How wrong she was.

Entering the room Alice saw not a bunch of skeletons but a very much alive…Werewolf.

Letting out a long howl the werewolf made a swipe for her.

Alice ducked backwards to scared to even scream, she threw herself back out of the room and stood out on the corridor feeling much safer….Until she heard the sound of chains breaking.

Screaming she ran as she heard the werewolf burst through the door.

Alice ran and ran and ran praying to whoever would listen that this werewolf didn't tear her to shreds.

Still running she gazed around and threw herself into the first room she saw.

Gasping she slammed the door behind her and leaned against it panting for breath.

"My, my, I had no idea how eager you were to see me." Came a voice.

Looking up Alice saw the Count leaning against a wall…Shirtless.

Swearing inwardly she realised this must be his room.

"Sorry!" She gasped still out of breath.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Werewolf…Chased….Didn't know…" Alice gasped shaking her head and trying to look anywhere but his chest…However she found all attempts futile she just couldn't help but look.

He was in amazing shape. Not to muscular not to scrawny and well…wow.

Grinning Dracula made his way towards her…Still shirtless.

When he reached her he pressed her up against the door so their chest were melded together.

Alice blinked at this close contact and yet did not say anything she just continued to stare at him he eyes wide.

Bringing his face closer he placed his hands on her hips and moved them up and down.

"You really should do something about that werewolf." Was all Alice managed to say before he was kissing her.

He pulled her even closer to him than she already was and continued to kiss her.

Her hands roamed up his back as she began to get more bold in what she did.

Slowly Dracula began to lead her away from the door and towards the bed. He never used it anyway he only ever used the coffin but at this particular moment he was very glad to have it.

He threw her onto the bed and stared at her for a moment.

She had a look of shock on her face which, to him, made her look even more beautiful, her hair was messed up and her clothes were ruffled up.

Growling in desire he came towards her once again and kissed her pressing her into the bed.

Her arms ran up and down admiring the muscles on his chest, she moved them further up until they became tangled in his long black hair, she fumbled around for a moment before finding the clasp that kept his hair in its ponytail and removed it allowing her to stroke his hair more.

Dracula was busy kissing her neck and collar bone area. His hands had left her hips and were now caressing her chest.

He began to attempt to ease her top up but she whimpered beneath him.

"Don't worry." He whispered soothingly between kisses. "Let me show you it can be wonderful." He muttered and well put it this way…He showed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahaha! Yes they have done it! Next chapter will be up maybe even in next few hours…Maybe. Or maybe not**

**I like this chapter it was fun and interesting to write. So REVIEW!**

**Please:D I beg of you!begs**


	12. Chapter 12Dying?

**A/N: Okay two days later but I was at a party yesterday! But now I have food poisoning…Whaa!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a tummy ache…**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter twelve- Dying?**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

When the count opened his eyes he expected Alice to be there curled up next to him.

However she wasn't.

Dracula opened his eyes to find no-one in the bed with him.

Then he heard it. A swooshing sound.

Sitting up he saw Alice parading around the room in his cloak and her hair tied back in his gold clip.

Spotting him Alice laughed and spun around.

"I am Dracula Mwahaha!" Alice said in a voice that sounded exactly like Dracula's.

"Oh are you now?" Dracula asked leaning against the back of the bed and grinning.

"Yes! I am Dracula and you are my minion! Mwahaha!" Alice laughed again and spun around making the cloak swoop around her.

"Alice take my cloak off and come here." Dracula growled in lust.

She looked at him sharply.

"No!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look! You tricked me! I didn't even want to have sex and yet you made me anyway!" Alice continued.

"Didn't want to? Well my dear you certainly weren't saying that last night I can assure you of that." Dracula growled out of anger not lust this time though.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"yeah well!" She began but then paused.

"Well my dear?" He asked smugly knowing he had won.

"Yeah well…I'm dying!" She yelled.

There was tense silence in the room and Alice squealed realising what she had just said.

Dracula meanwhile began to laugh.

"Dying? Oh yes you must be honestly my dear a pretty lame comeback if you ask me."

"I am dying! Why do you think I keep coughing and passing out?" Alice spat tears flowing down her face now.

"Well then what are you dying off then!" Dracula spat.

"The wound in my leg was infected and the infection had spread into my blood stream! Eventually it will kill me I would say from the way I am I have about….A week left." Alice finished and began to sob.

Dracula paused for a moment as he realised…She wasn't kidding…She really was dying…

"Alice.." He whispered brokenly opening his arms.

She came towards him and he embraced her stroking her hair.

"Alice…Alice…Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly.

"I…I…" Was all she managed.

They stayed like that for some time until Alice began to cough.

He rubbed her back as her whole body shuddered and her breath became ragged.

When she was finished she had a pained look on her face one of sorrow and up most pain.

"What is it?" Dracula asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing…" Alice whispered.

"Tell me."

She looked about ready to pass out in fact she probably was but before she did she whispered.

"I love you." Then her eyes rolled backwards and she passed out leaving the Count to be very confused…

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohhhh! The drama! I know your all thinking this story is going to end badly now aren't you? Well its not! So smah. sticks tongue out Anyway I am probably going to update again today so nice LONG reviews. Please? **


	13. Chapter 13 Notes

**A/N: I am spoiling you again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I own a tummy ache!L**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter thirteen- Notes**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Alice awoke not in the Counts room where she had been last but in her own room.

She was no longer wearing the cloak but there was a red dressing gown covering her instead.

Suddenly she noticed a small note on the end of the bed.

Picking it up she read:

_Alice, _

_After what you said to me last night things have changed. I had no idea you were dying and if I had I would have allowed you to have stayed with your family._

_Now that I know I shall take you home, after all it is only fair that you spend the last week of your life with the ones you love isn't it? _

_My servants will come soon and help you get ready._

_Love_

_Count Vladislaus Dracula._

Alice stared at the letter for what felt like an age…

He was letting her go home…No! She didn't want to go home! She loved him! At home she was unhappy miserable everyday a constant reminder of her pain!

Then something else drew her eye…He had written love! Love! He loved her! No…he probably just wrote that because everyone writes that at the ends of notes and letters and things…But some how those four little letters gave her hope.

The doors opened suddenly and two female servants entered.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked.

Alice leapt from the bed.

"Where is he!"

"Who?" The other asked.

"The Count?" Alice asked.

"In his chambers but he has requested that no-one bother him!" The servant said but Alice was gone before she could finish.

She raced through the castle not particularly caring how stupid she looked for she knew she must do, she just had to get to him…Stupid jackass…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dracula was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were full of Alice.

She was so beautiful…So smart…So…Defiant. And yet she was dying. She was so perfect and yet flawed like a wilted flower…But somehow he knew that given the right love she would become the confident woman he knew she could be…But now her life was being cut short…Because some stupid idiot tried to mug her.

He sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling…He would have to get someone to take her home…He wouldn't be able to cope…Alone with that beautiful girl, no not girl…Young woman, would do things to him…

He made a mental note to go and see her before she died though. Yes he would. To tell her what he could not say out loud…That he loved her.

He did. Not just because of her looks. Although they did make her even more appealing. Even her personality wasn't what originally drew him to her…Her voice…

The voice that was capable of making people weep both with joy and even sadness.

He still remembered the first time he saw her.

_He didn't know what had drawn him to the Welsh theatre. It was so far from home and yet here he was wandering around. He hadn't found anything of particular interest, after all he didn't speak Welsh so he didn't know what they were singing about…_

_Suddenly he heard it the most beautiful sound he had ever heard…And it wasn't in Welsh so he could understand it._

"_**Think of me… **_

_**Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye! **_

_**Remember me…**_

_** Once in a while please promise me you'll try! **_

_**When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free! **_

_**If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me…"**_

_He stared at the girl. She was beautiful. She looked about fourteen, she had deep brown eyes and dark brown hair which was pulled up in tight buns on the very top of her head…They looked almost like ears…_

_She was dressed in a black top with a white half mask on and a red ripped skirt with red tights and huge black boots with skulls and other things on…She looked amazing…But her singing was like nothing he had ever heard before…_

He broke free of his memory and thought about that day…It had turned out she was only twelve at the time though and her hair was getting dyed the next day…However he never forgot her…

"Count!" A voice yelled.

Dracula sat up suddenly if he wasn't mistaken that voice sounded very much like…

"Alice!" He cried as she burst into his room.

She raced across the room and leapt into his arms.

"Stupid pompous Jackass!" She yelled at him.

"what?" he asked confused.

"Your just so…ah! I mean I tell you that I love you and then you tell me your sending me home!" She yelled punching him lightly on the chest.

Dracula was about to speak when suddenly a voice said. "I thought **she **was leaving."

They turned and saw Aleera there.

"Change of plan." Alice said smugly.

"Master!" Aleera cried.

Sighing Dracula let go of Alice and walked towards Aleera.

She clung to him and sobbed fake tears and said in a cry baby tone. "I…Don't…Like…Her…Master…She…Is…Mean…To…Me!"

Suddenly they heard a very loud noise.

Looking up Dracula saw Alice had left slamming the door behind her.

She was going to be mad….

Crap.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun Duun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Oh yeah the horror! Mwahaha! Anyway read and review and I might update again! But not till I get a good LOOOOOOOOOOOONG review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Ballet

**Chapter fourteen- Ballet**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

It was a while before Dracula could go after Alice. Aleera just wouldn't let him go and when she did Marishka had turned up.

About an hour later he managed to go look for her.

He found in the ballroom dancing.

She didn't have dance shoes so whenever she went on her toes she would fall and curse.

The music was light and airy and yet at the same time sad.

"Alice." He called softly.

She didn't even turn.

"Alice." He called getting louder.

Still no response.

"Alice!" He yelled walking towards her.

Still no reaction.

He reached her and began shaking her.

She stared at him but her eyes were blank and emotionless.

"What do you want Count?" She asked faintly.

"Why didn't you answer me?" He asked.

"I didn't feel like it." She told him.

"Didn't feel like it…Didn't feel like it!" He yelled throwing her to the ground.

She lay there staring at him.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"And to think…I thought I loved you." She murmured getting to her feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He spat taking her by the shoulders.

"You know what it means." She said pushing her way past him.  
"Get back here Alice!" He yelled.

She turned.

"No." She spat before racing from the room.

"Alice!" He thundered going after her.

With inhuman speed he caught up with her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck forcing her to look at him.

"You said you loved me!" He spat.

"I don't trust you." She told him.

"What does that have to do with love!" He spat.

"Without trust there is no love!" She screamed in his face.

Enraged beyond belief he threw her across the hallway where they stood.

"I'll make you love me if I have too!" He thundered before grabbing her and pulling her up.

"Oh? Good luck!" She screamed her throat becoming sore from all the yelling.

Within moments they had reached the destination.

Throwing her onto the bed he gazed at her his eyes almost black with rage.

"Don't you dare." Alice whispered realising what he was about to do.

"Try and stop me." He hissed and within seconds he was on top of her forcing her hands above her head.

"No!" She screamed. "Get your hands off me!"

However her words were worthless….As he took what he wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alice lay staring into space the feeling of the Counts body next to her keeping her from moving anywhere.

"And to think I loved you." She muttered.

After a few moments of wriggling Alice managed to get free of his grasp.

Scrambling to her feet she found her clothes and made a run for it….She would probably get caught but it was risk she was willing to take.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoo! Yeah! Poor Alice! Evil Dracula! But oh well they'll all kiss and make up in the end! Or will they? MWAHAHAH! Oh I love being evil:D**


	15. Chapter 15 We carry on

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I cant get on the computer nowadays because my brother has coursework to do on the computer so…well anywhere here it is!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter fifteen- We carry on

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice stumbled blindly out of Dracula's castle and into the snow.

Her legs were weak and shaky but she continued regardless.

She continued for a long time….a very long time until eventually….She collapsed.  
Her knees gave way beneath her and she tumbled down into the snow.

Coughs tore their way through her body making her shudder….She was going to die out here.  
And for once she didn't care.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"She is gone!" Aleera cried happily.

"Who is?" Verona asked.  
Verona and Marishka had been sitting on the ceiling of their bedroom, when Aleera had burst in giggling.

"Alice! She's run off!!" Aleera cackled in delight.

"Really?" Marishka asked eagerly.

"really!" Aleera replied.

"Ohhh this is wonderful!" Marishka cackled dropping down from the ceiling.

Verona however said nothing. She knew that Alice was dying, unlike the other two. She also knew the master was in love with Alice, and would take the news of her running away very badly…  
Sighing Verona dropped from the ceiling and stood with her sisters…Waiting for the master to realise Alice was gone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula woke up and felt next to him…Where was Alice?

"Alice?" He called sitting up.  
She wasn't there.

She was gone.

"Alice!?" He yelled.  
No reply.

Snarling Dracula leapt to his feet and clicked his fingers, making him fully dressed.

He charged out of his room and went towards the ballroom.

She wasn't there.

He tried everywhere he could think of and yet….Still no sign of her.  
Sighing he made his way to his brides room.

"Where is she?!" He thundered entering the room.

"Where is who?" Aleera asked laughing nervously.

"Alice!" He yelled.  
"Oh yes her." Marishka said nervously.

"Well?!" He thundered.

"She left." Aleera whispered.

"SHE WHAT?!"

"She ran away." Aleera told him.  
Dracula growled in anger and stormed out of the room.

Verona paused for a moment before running after him.  
"Master!" She called.

"Leave me!" He yelled.

"But master please! I know what you intend to do and I have to tell you it wont work!" She cried.

Dracula stopped suddenly.

"Oh?" He asked turning.  
"yes. If you go out there and yell at her then….She'll never love you." Verona whispered.

He stared at her. "What made you think"

"Oh please master it is sort of obvious." Verona said smiling.

Dracula paused for a moment before nodding and leaving the castle.  
Verona gazed after him thoughtfully… What had she just done?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice stopped coughing and pushed herself to her feet.

She would not die without a fight!

Stumbling on she shivered and turned to gaze back at the castle…She loved Dracula really…She was just too angry and upset and….Totally disgusted with him right now…

Still….Even though it was forced…She had enjoyed it…

Alice shook her head forcefully and attempted to rid all thoughts of him from her mind…With no success…

Would he care she was gone? Would he come after her? Or would he just sit around with his brides not caring about her?

Sighing she stumbled on blindly until….She reached a forest.

A huge forest, the sort of forest where the trees are so huge and unfriendly that they block out all light…Not that there was any light to block…

Fear filled her at the sight of that forest….But she ventured in anyway…. However if she would ever make it out was another story.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Okay not too long but I figured it was a good place to leave it.  
I am in a good mood today so expect another update! And maybe even the sequel to All Alone In The Moonlight!  
Oh and the reason I'm in a good mood is…I SANG FOR THE MAYOR!  
Anyway REVIEW! Please?**


	16. Chapter 16 apologise and ideas

**A/N: Okay a day later!  
Disclaimer: I only own my poorly dog Meggy Moo!**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter sixteen- Apologise and Ideas**

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice gazed around desperately as she entered the woods…Every tree looked the same! She was going to get lost!

"Great. Just great." She muttered sarcastically sinking down to the ground.Leaning against a tree she closed her eyes and thought….She had no idea what to do.

Sighing in defeat she tapped her fingers against the ground and tried to think of a way to get either through the forest…Or back out.

She had no idea.

"Urgh!" She cried in despair.

Suddenly she heard it….A growling sound.  
Her body tense and she sat there…Listening.

It was coming closer.

She swore in welsh and scrambled to her feet.

Suddenly a werewolf burst through a clump of trees.

Alice ran.

She ran as fast as she could praying it would be enough…

Suddenly she wasn't running anymore…  
She was flying.

Or so it seemed.

"Count!" She cried looking up.

For it was indeed Count Dracula. He was in his hell beast form and carrying her in the air.  
After a moment they landed in the snow just outside the castle.

Dracula turned to face her.  
Alice however gazed at the floor. "Your really mad at me now aren't you?" She asked softly.

He blinked. Truth be told he was just glad he had got to her before the werewolf had.  
"Its my own fault in a way." he told her gently.

She looked at him.

"If I hadn't of…Well you know then you wouldn't have run." he continued.

She smiled softly. "And Alice what I am about to say I have never really said before so feel privileged. I'm sorry." He mumbled quickly.

Her smile widened.

"And I know that what I did was wrong, especially after all that happened to you…" he trailed off and stared at her.

Next thing she was embracing him.

He was very shocked at this…After all he thought she would still be mad at him.  
"Are you still mad?" he asked, then realised how foolish he sounded and went to correct himself but stopped as he heard it…A low growl.

The werewolf!

He grabbed Alice around the waist and pulled both of them into the castle.

The door slammed shut after them, and a large thunk was heard indicating the werewolf had attacked the door.

Dracula gazed at Alice, who was shaking badly.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She blinked and then nodded. "Just cold is all"  
He nodded before getting to his feet and helping her up.

There was a moment of tense silence before Alice said. "I'll go for a bath now." With that she turned and left.

However she never reached the stairs.

Coughs overpowered her body causing her knees to buckle and for her to fall to the floor.

"Alice!" Dracula cried rushing to her side.

He cradled her softly as she coughed and coughed and coughed.  
Her whole body shook and she whimpered in pain.  
She finished coughing but her breathing was shaky and forced.

"It hurts" She whispered.

"Its ok. Its ok." He murmured soothingly rubbing her back.

"Please." She whispered. "Make the pain stop"

If he was capable of such things Dracula may have just cried at what she just said. She sounded so lost…So alone, so broken.

"I cant-" He began when suddenly he had an idea.

"Alice." He whispered in her ear.  
"Yes?" She whispered softly.  
"I think I know how I can stop you coughing."

"How?"

"If I make you my bride"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
Well I know this was kind of short but I figured that was a good place to leave it! So enjoy and I shall update again!  
Oh and thank you to my reviewers!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 Vladislaus

**A/N: Again! Again!  
Disclaimer: Me own nothing. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter seventeen- Vladislaus **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Alice gasped as he said these words to her.  
"But that would never work!" She cried.

"it would." He explained. "I would bite you and drain the infection in your bloodstream out"

Alice's face crinkled for a moment as she thought deeply.

Dracula smiled he found this expression very… "cute" and that was not a word he used often…in fact hardly ever…

After a moment she spoke. "Very well then"  
He nodded and lifted her to her feet.

"Where do you wish for me to do it?" He asked.

She paused. " I don't know"

"Your room?" He asked.

She nodded. Her legs were to weak for her to walk herself, so Dracula scooped her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

If it had been any other time he would have laughed.

After all here he was carrying her BRIDAL style when he was about to make her his bride…  
They arrived at her room and with a swift flick of his wrist the door swung open.

He carried her inside and placed her on the bed.

Gazing at her for a moment he saw she had a look of fright and…pain, on her face.

"This will hurt." He told her.

She gulped and nodded.

"It will be over soon." He told her soothingly lying next to her on the bed.

Placing a light kiss to her neck he nuzzled his nose against her making her sigh softly.

Her hands went round him and gripped onto his cloak tightly as his fangs grew.

Then he bit her.

She screamed as unbelievable pain shot through her body.  
Her entire body jerked and shuddered roughly.

The pain was too much!

Dracula drove his fangs through the soft skin of her neck and into her vein.  
He listened as she screamed and her body jerked. He tried to control himself…But found his attempts worthless.

Her blood was the sweetest, riches thing he had ever tasted! He wanted to drain her dry to savour every last drop!

Then he tasted it.  
Something which tasted like a rotting animal that had been left in the sun for a few days.

The infection

He gagged slightly and almost went to pull away, when he remembered that he needed to drain her of this infection.

So he drank, and drank , and drank, until the foul taste went away and her beautiful pure blood came back.

She was nearly dead now. If he drank any more she would not be his bride…She would be dead.  
He pulled back and licked his lips.

Her face was pale. Her eyes closed. Her breathing quick and laboured.

After a moment her eyes fluttered open, to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes. She blinked and they went back to brown…But they were no longer her beautiful deep brown, they were a brighter, lighter shade of brown.

"My bride." he whispered proudly.

She smiled faintly and whispered. "I'm hungry. I feel weak"

Dracula nodded and said. "Bite me"

She blinked. "What"

"Just do it." He instructed.

He didn't tell her this would bind them together forever. He would always know where she was and she would always know where he was. It intertwined there destinies in a weird sort of way.

She drank from his neck, indulging herself. It tasted so good! She thought as she drank. It was perhaps the most delicious thing she would ever drink.  
After a moment she pulled back and sighed deeply, sensually.

"Vladislaus." She said suddenly looking at him.

Dracula blinked. He didn't even KNOW she knew his name!

"How did you know that?" He asked.

She chuckled. "I've know it all along. Just didn't want to use it"

Dracula grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

They lay together as the day began… Both more happy than they had been in a long time…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Okay that's it for this chapter! But this story is far from over! I think…. Anyway remember to read and review:D**


	18. Chapter 18 tap dancing and death threat

**A/N: Okay Memz a longer chapter just for you! By the way the tap dance she does in this chapter is fast a furious…a bit like the one from Billy Eliot when he is angry in the loo…Except different. And Alice has a flashback in this chapter, which is in italics.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…But I own a book called Jane Eyre…. Well I'm READING a book called Jane Eyre.**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Eighteen- Tap dancing and death threats **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Dracula woke up alone.

The moon was full and the stars were full and bright.  
Sitting up he saw Alice sitting staring out of the window.

"Alice." He called.  
She turned.

"Vlad." She said smiling.

Vlad. He loved that. It sounded so beautiful coming from her lips as well.  
She could call him Vlad any time she liked.

He got up and came towards her.

"How are you?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I feel like dancing." She told him.

"Go on then. You know where the ballroom is." he told her.

"No. I feel like** tap** dancing, but I have no tap shoes here." She explained wiggling her toes.

He grinned at that gesture and said. "What size shoes are you?"

"Five. But I'll need a six." She told him.

He clicked his fingers and a pair of tap shoes appeared in her hands.

She squealed happily and kissed him before scrambling to her feet and running off.

Dracula laughed before getting up…He was going to feed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Alice stood in her room as fast and furious music played.  
She was dancing.  
Tap dancing.  
Her feet were moving swiftly and furiously on the floor.  
Sweat lingered on her face as well as tears, the mixture made her feel dirty.  
But she couldn't stop.  
She had been swept up in the music and now she was unstoppable.  
Kyle had broken up with her today.  
She had given him everything! Her love, her trust…Her body…  
And now she was in pain. She was sad and angry.  
So she was tap dancing.  
It was the best way to take out her anger right now…  
The music ended and so did she…Collapsing in a heap on the floor._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice was jerked out of her memory as a voice hissed.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up and saw Marishka floating on the ceiling.

"Getting ready to tap dance." Alice told her.

Marishka tiled her head sideways, the sort of look a dog gives you when it is confused.  
"What's that?" Marishka asked.

Alice blinked. "You've never heard of tap dancing?!"

Marishka shook her head.

"I'll show you!" Alice cried getting to her feet.

"Go!" She yelled at the orchestra.

The music began. And so did Alice.

It was a magical experience to see her dancing. It was like she came alive. Her eyes lit up and her whole mood was happy, livelier.

She finished and looked up at Marishka who giggled and clapped.

"That looks fun! Teach me!" Marishka cried dropping from the ceiling.

"Um ok! But you need tap shoes!" Alice told her.

Marishka blinked then gazed at Alice's tap shoes for a moment…then she had her own.  
"Okay it goes like this." Alice told her and began to teach Marishka how to tap dance.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula returned to the castle the sound of laughter echoing from the ballroom.

Laughter?

He got closer and heard voices…It sounded like Alice and Marishka!

Entering the ball room his suspicions were confirmed.

There was Alice and Marishka…Dancing!

Upon him entering the room, Marishka laughed and raced towards him.

"Master!" She cried wrapping her arms around him.

"Hello Marishka my dear, what are you two up to?" He asked looking at Marishka and then Alice.

He watched as she smiled at him then turned and dropped straight down into the splits. **(A/N: I know someone who can do that…he's SIX YEARS OLD)**

"Dancing Master!" Marishka told him.

"I can see that." He remarked.

He walked away from Marishka and towards Alice.

"Good evening my dear." He said standing above her.

Alice gazed up at him.

"Nos da." She said.

He blinked.

She laughed.  
"it means good night in Welsh."

He nodded and held out a hand. "Come"

She smiled and took it.

He pulled her to her feet before pulling her with him.

"Goodbye for now my dear!" he called to Marishka.

"Goodbye master!" Marishka called before going to her room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice giggled and spun around in the castle grounds snow falling on her face.

Dracula smiled faintly. She looked so beautiful.

"Have fun with Marishka?" He asked.

"It was ok. She is actually rather pleasant once you get her away from the other two." Alice commented

"And Verona?" Dracula asked knowing it was due to Verona, Alice had forgiven him.

"I cant say I know her that well." Alice told him running toward him and hugging him warmly.

He smiled at this display of affection and nuzzled her neck which made her smile.

"Can we go inside now?" She purred.

He grinned getting the hidden meaning there.

"Why of course we can." he purred lust filling his eyes.

Moments later Alice was racing ahead of him heading towards the castle.  
"Cant catch me!" She cried.  
He grinned and raced after her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marishka entered her room and walked towards her coffin.

"Where were you today?" A voice hissed.

Marishka froze…Oh no…Aleera…

"I was in the ballroom." Marishka replied.

"With who?" Aleera snapped landing in front of her.

"Alice." Marishka told her.

Aleera whacked her.

Marishka shot across the room and landed in a heap.

"Marishka!" A voice cried.

It was Verona.

She flew in and crouched down next to Marishka.

"What have you done?!" She spat at Aleera.

Aleera blinked.

"She was with Alice?!" Aleera yelled.

"So? Face it Aleera, the master loves Alice. The best we can do is get along with her!" Verona hissed.

"No!" Aleera screamed. "I'll…I'll…Kill her! I'll kill her!" Before she transformed and flew out of the window.

Verona stared after her worry on her face, however her attention quickly turned to Marishka who whispered. "You must warn the master"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice lay beneath the Count staring up at him as they made love.

Finishing he collapsed down on her. "I love you so much." He whispered kissing her and caressing her body.

She smiled. "I love you more than I have ever loved anything"

He looked up. "Even dancing or singing"

She giggled. "Yes. Even more. But not by much." She kissed his nose lightly and grinned mischievously.

"You make me feel so special." he muttered lying next to her.

"I try." She said sweetly kissing him.

He began to make small curls with her hair as she made small circles on his back.

She loved him! He thought happily. He had know this for a while of course, but it felt so nice to hear it. He nuzzled her and closed his eyes.

He loved her! She felt ecstatic. Over the moon! No…So happy she could burst! He loved her! He loved her!

She sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well my dear"

"A ti." She whispered before slipping into sleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Okay? A good chapter? Come on nearly 100 reviews!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D:D:D:D:D:D:D I love you all!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19 Dropping down into darkness

**A/N: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee over 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I am so happy I'm going to update…BUT BE WARNED! This chapter isn't very happy…Eh.  
Disclaimer: I now own…100 REVIEWS!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter nineteen- Fight and First flight **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Aleera flew around Castle Dracula desperately trying to rid herself of her anger…To no success.  
She would kill that brat! Hunt her down and gut her!!! Murder her! Make her wish she was never born!  
Screeching Aleera flew down to were Alice's room was…She would kill her!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice woke up to see Dracula gazing down at her.  
"Vlad." She whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"My love." He murmured pulling her closer than she already was.

They were silent for a moment before Alice wriggled our of his grasp and sat up straight.  
Her eyes were wide and her she was frowning slightly.

"Did you hear that?" She asked suddenly.

Dracula sat up next to her. "No…Why what is it I am meant to have heard"

Alice said nothing…She was so sure she head heard something…A shriek…No…A screech…  
Alice shuddered and wrapped her arms around Dracula's neck.

"Don't ever let me go." She whispered into his chest.

He kissed her head softly. "I wont"

They lay back down and curled up together…Neither aware of the woman watching them…They had fallen asleep within moments

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aleera hissed loudly as she watched Alice curl up with the master.  
"He is mine!" She screeched mentally.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice awoke for the second time that night, to the wonderful feeling of Dracula's breath on her neck.

Slipping out of his embrace she took one of the dressing gowns from the end of his bed and left the room…She wanted to sing, but she needed to get dressed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After having a quick bath and getting dressed Alice found herself in the huge ballroom her eyes closed as she played the piano and sang softly.

_"When your afraid.  
Hold on to me…  
I'll keep you safe…  
For eternity…  
Even when the wind is howling…  
And the lightning is flashing,  
I'll hold you close,  
And keep you safe…  
So don't be scared…  
Its gona be okay…  
Because I'm no longer afraid…Of the dark…  
Are you"_

She finished and sighed softly before going into a more upbeat song.  
_"I am what I am I am my own special creation_

_So come take a look Give me the hook or the ovation Its my world That I want to have a little pride in My world And its not a place I have to hide in Life's not worth a damn_

_Till you can say I am what I am_

_I am what I am_

_I don't want praise I don't want pity I bang my own drum Some think its noise I think its pretty And so what if I love each sparkle and each bangle Why not try to see things from a different angle _

_Your life is a sham _

_Till you can shout out I am what I am"_  
Alice finished and sighed happily before scrambling to her feet.

"Masquerade from The Phantom Of The Opera!" She cried happily as the music began.  
Laughing she began to dance her slim form moving in time with the music.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aleera stood a look of pure hate on her face as she watched Alice sing and then dance.  
She had never been good at anything! Why did this little brat get all the talent?  
Hissing Aleera waited for her chance to strike…It would come soon…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alice stopped dancing and smiled happily before making her way out of the room…She was hungry.

Walking around the castle she had this odd…Sensation of being watched.  
"Hello?" She called.

No answer.

However out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving.

"Vlad?" She called thinking it would be the Count playing one of his games with her.

No answer.

"Marishka?" She tried again. Maybe it was the youngest bride having a joke at her expense.

No answer.

"Verona?" She called. Although it seemed unlikely the most grown up and mature of the three brides was messing around with her.

"Deformed Ompa Lompas?" She asked guessing it might be one of Vlad's servants.

No answer.

She gulped…That left only one person.

"Aleera?" She called nervously.

A giggle.  
Yep it was Aleera.

"Aleera! Stop it! I know its you!" Alice yelled.

Looking around she saw Aleera standing not far away from her.

"Oh do you? Then I must get better at hiding." Aleera hissed as she began to transform.

Alice swore and began to run…If only she knew how to transform!  
Aleera flew after at Alice at an alarming speed.

"God dammit you bitch leave me the fuck alone!" Alice screamed.

"Not likely my dear!" Aleera spat catching up with Alice.

Aleera's claws sunk deep into Alice's shoulders before Aleera flew towards the nearest window and out into the night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marishka sat nibbling on her thumb in her room.

Verona was pacing on the ceiling.  
"Where can Aleera be?" Verona asked.

Suddenly there door was opened.  
"Have you seen Alice?" A voice asked.

Looking down they saw the master.

"Master shouldn't she be with you?" Marishka asked panic in her eyes.

Dracula sighed. "No she isn't we with"

Verona and Marishka looked at each other.

"Where's Aleera?" Dracula asked suddenly.  
"Oh Aleera well she…." Verona began.

"She had a fit and stormed off in an angry rage vowing to kill Alice!" Marishka blurted out suddenly.

"What?!" Dracula thundered.

"Marishka!" Verona cried Dracula merely growled in anger and left the room.

"What did you say that for?" Verona asked.  
"I don't know! It just sorta…slipped out!" Marishka cried in protest.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula sped through the castle at an alarming pace desperate to find Alice. And kill Aleera for even thinking about hurting Alice.

Then he heard it….A scream.

Spinning around he gazed out of the window… He saw a demon figure carrying a human figure through the black sky.

Alice! He thought madly…What was Aleera taking her out there for? After all Alice was a vampire now…She couldn't die…

Or could she?

After all she hadn't been a vampire long. She hadn't even had her first feed yet… She would be weak……Weak enough to…No! She wouldn't die!

Racing to the window he was about to transform when the site he saw made him stop in his tracks…  
Aleera drop Alice down…Into the darkness of the sky…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Say it with me now…DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
Anyway review my friends and don't forget…I have a new story! It is a Phantom/ Dracula crossover so go read!!!!!!!!!! I mean please?  
Goodbye for now humble friends!  
Eriksbestfriend :D**

**Oh and the songs Alice sings in this chapter? Well the first one I made up! (thats why its the bad one) and the second one is I Am What I Am**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20 Death

**A/N: A bit of a sad chapter but I'm listening to a sad song so wot do ya expect?  
Disclaimer: I own Alice!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Chapter Twenty - Death**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Screaming out in fear Alice grabbed hold of Aleera's foot before she could fall.

Hissing in annoyance Aleera kicked Alice causing her to let go and fall backwards.  
Into the everlasting darkness.

Alice let out a high pitched scream as she fell her hands grabbing at air.

Why? Why did she always have to be this close to happiness when it was snatched away! She thought as she gazed up at Aleera's cackling form which was beginning to become less clear as the darkness surrounded her…

Darker the world became less clear all the harsh detail that reality threw at her…

Allowing her eyes to close she stopped fighting the pull of gravity and allowed her body to go limp…She was sick of fighting.

Suddenly her body made contact with a hard surface…And yet it was still soft.

Snow.  
Alice gasped as unbelievable pain shot through her body and made her cry out in pain.

"Vlad!" Was the last word to escape her lips…Before there was no more pain…Only darkness…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dracula flew through the night sky attempting to find Alice.  
Even with his heightened eyesight he still couldn't see her.

"Alice!" He roared into the night but concern in his voice.

Suddenly he saw her.  
A figure tumbling down into the darkness of the night.

Like a falling angel. He thought before swooping down after her.

He didn't reach her in time.

He watched in horror as her fragile body made contact with the ground.

Dropping down he landed next to her and heard as he beautiful, pure voice cried out her name for him into the darkness.

Then she was silent.

"Alice." Dracula sobbed.

Picking up her unmoving body he clutched her tightly to him and sobbed into the crook of her neck.  
The death of a girl had reduced the infamous Count Dracula to tears.

"Master?" A voice called.

He froze his entire body stiffening in anger.  
Aleera.

"YOU!" He roared getting to his feet and spinning around.  
Aleera stood a small distance away from him.

"Master what on earth is the matter with you!" She cried.

"MATTER WITH ME?! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" He thundered.  
Aleera blinked. "Nothing master"

Dracula grabbed hold of Aleera by the neck. "YOU KILLED HER!" He roared. "YOU KILLED ALICE!"

Aleera gagged slightly and clutched at his hands.  
"But master! She wasn't worth your attention"

"I'LL DECIDE WHO ISNT WORTH MY ATTENTION YOU PATHETIC WHORE!" He thundered throwing Aleera away from him.

Aleera whimpered softly.  
"I GAVE YOU ETERNAL LIFE AND NOW I'M TAKING IT AWAY!" He thundered grabbing hold of her again.

Then a high pitched scream was heard and Alice was not the only person who had died that night…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Vlad!" Alice called into the darkness.

However she couldn't see anything.

Suddenly a huge blast of fire exploded right in front of her.  
Alice screamed and tried to move backwards…But found her back up against a wall.  
Literally.

Turning around she saw a huge wall…Except it was made of stone and rocks.  
Where was she!

"Vlad!" She called again.

"He isn't here." A loud voice hissed.

Spinning around Alice saw a huge black demon in front of her.  
"Where am I?!" She cried.

"Have you ever heard of hell?" The demon asked teasingly.  
Alice gasped and shook her head.

The demon chuckled darkly. "Vlad isnt here. He's left you."

Alice cried. "No! He promise he wouldnt let me go! he promised!"

The Demon growled. "Why do you care about what he promised?!"

"I love him!" Alice cried

The demon laughed mockingly. "Love isnt allowed down here!" before it raised a whip above his head.  
Alice closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly.

Then the whip made contact with her skin.

Screaming louder than she'd ever screamed before Alice sank down.

"Where's you beloved Vlad now eh?!" The Demon thundered mockingly.

"I'm right here." A voice hissed. A voice laced thickly with a Romania accent.  
Gazing behind the demon Alice saw him…Vlad!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: So you enjoy? Come on people give me some love! crickets Dangit!  
Erik: Awww I'll give you some love.**

**Me: Really?**

**Erik: Sure here you go gives Alice a teddy bear  
Me: Tugger!  
cuddles teddy bear  
A/N: Well I'm gona go sit with my teddy and plot everyone's demise…Just kidding! shifty gaze**


	21. Chapter 21 Singing in Hell & Love talks

**A/N: okay…You all seemed ready to kill me after that last chapter. Remember attacked me with Caps lock and Princess Airiana seemed deeply upset that I was going to end my story so sadly.**

**Well It's gonna get better! Dang as IF I would make a story end sadly… Tut, tut have more faith in Eriksbestfriend people.**

**Disclaimer: I own Erik! Or not!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter twentyone - Singing in Hell and Love talks **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice's pale and tired face broke into a faint smile at the sight, and sound of Vlad.

He was here!

"Vlad!" She cried.

Dracula glanced her way for a brief moment before turning his attention to the demon.

"You don't touch what is mine." Dracula hissed.

"She isn't yours anymore Count. She is now property of the devil." The demon spat.

Vlad roared and whacked the demon sending it sprawling.

The demon scrambled to its feet before disappearing.

"Vlad!" Alice cried again leaping to her feet and hugging him.

"Alice…" He whispered kissing her forehead and hugging her tight.

"You didn't leave me…I knew you wouldn't leave me…" She sobbed.

"I promised I would never let you go. I promised." He cooed holding her tightly.

"I love you." She whispered clinging to him like a child clings to their teddy bear.

"And I you my love…And I you." Dracula whispered.

"Awww…How very touching." A voice hissed behind them.

Turning slowly Alice felt like screaming, however she merely clung harder to Dracula.

"Father." Dracula whispered.

The devil grinned.

"My son."

Alice stared at them both uneasily.

"Alice." The devil cooed.

"How do you know me?" Alice whispered.

"You're my sons bride. How could I not?" The devil chuckled.

"Your not real…You cant be…" Alice whispered.

"He is real Alice." Dracula soothed stroking her hair.

"No!" Alice cried. "NO! Your just a figure used by the bible to explain why the human race screwed up the planet!"

The devil chuckled "What like Dracula is just a figment of a writers imagination?"

Alice sighed as the truth of his words set in. "I suppose."

"Now son, what are you doing here? It's the girl that died not you."

"I know father. But I promised her I would not leave her…" Dracula muttered.

"Since when have you ever kept your promises?" The devil spat.

"I know…I have never, but father this time I just…I couldn't break my promise."

The devil scowled. "Come with me son."  
Dracula nodded and he began to walk towards his "father" Alice followed not wanting to be alone in this pit of death and depression.

"No." The devil taunted. "Alice you have to stay here."

Alice shook her head violently.

"Very well. Then I'll make you!" The devil roared as bars made of flames shot up around Alice.

"Alice!" Dracula yelled letting go of her as an unbelievable pain shot through his arm.

Alice gasped in shock and pain as her skin made contact with one of the flames.

"Now. Stay here." The devil instructed. "Dracula come with me."

Dracula paused for a moment gazing at Alice.

Her beautiful hair was matted to her head and her face was alarmingly pale, her eyes full of tears with several of those tears cascading down her face.

"Go." She whispered.

Dracula nodded and mouthed the words "I love you." At her before following his "father"

Alice meanwhile slumped down.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dracula followed the master of hell through hell and to a huge stone and fire castle.

"the centre of death." Dracula muttered to himself.

"Yes. The centre of death." The Devil muttered.

Dracula said nothing he merely continued to gaze at the castle of death.

"Please, let Alice never enter here." he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sparkling angel I believe_

_  
You were my savoir in my time of need._

_  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_  
I see the angels,_

_  
I'll lead them to your door._

_  
There's no escape now,_

_  
No mercy no more._

_  
No remorse cause I still remember"_

Alice sang from her cage. Her voice was the purest thing to ever be in heaven and it made the demons stop in their tracks.

They stared at her their little eyes wide with amazement and in a small way fear…They had never heard anything so pure that had not come from an angels mouth….

Alice sang her soul out reflecting in the truth in this song.

How Dracula had seemed like her angel. He took her away from the pain the world offered and bestowed upon her. How he had acted like she was the only one that mattered…Only to have three brides…

How the way he could use her like that had torn her apart. How she had wanted him to die because of that…

"_The smile when you tore me apart._

_  
You took my heart,_

_  
Deceived me right from the start._

_  
You showed me dreams,_

_  
I wished they'd turn into real._

_  
You broke a promise and made me realize._

_  
It was all just a lie!"_

How true. She thought. How his dam smile tore her apart… How he had taken her heart. Deceived her and used her and…

Alice stopped. Had he really?

Yes! A voice cried. However it was a quite voice one which was drowned out by another voice shouting. No! He loves you! He came to hell for you!

Alice sobbed realising the words that had just left her mouth via song.

"Vlad…" She called out softly into the pits of hell…

Suddenly another song began to flow from her mouth.

"_We are the lucky ones _

_We shine like a thousand suns _

_When all of the colour runs together _

_I'll keep you company _

_In one glorious harmony _

_Waltzing with destiny forever"_

Alice sighed and gazed around her.

"Vlad…" She called again.

"You have a beautiful voice." A voice whispered.

Looking around Alice saw a demon sitting on a rock.

At least it looked like a demon…..

It had glowing red eyes and long raven black hair. It was tumbling down its back. In their hand it held a long metal staff with a glowing red orb at the end.

"Thank you." Alice mumbled unsurely.

The demon leapt off the rock it sat on and did a back flip to land in front of her.

Alice recoiled, her back brushing against the flames of the cage causing her to cry out.

"Are you alright?" The demon asked.

Alice stared at her. "Why do you care?"

The demon frowned. "Because it's not very often we get someone down here like you."

"I suppose." Alice mumbled.

The demon smiled. "What's your name?"

"Alice. Do you have a name?" Alice replied.

The demon paused. "I don't know…"

Alice frowned. "Everyone has a name."

"Well then I guess I'm a nobody."

"Nobodies a nobody. Everyone or everything is something." Alice murmured.

The demon slimed faintly. "That is a nice thought."

"It's the truth!" Alice cried.

The demon merely chuckled darkly in reply, before walking away.

Alice sighed.

Great…Alone again…..

----------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me my son. Why do you love this girl?" The Devil asked.

"I don't know father…Well obviously I do but well…" Dracula mumbled searching for the right words…

Suddenly he heard it… Her voice. Haunting and beautiful and…Pure.

Dracula closed his eyes and allowed her voice to wash over him surrounding him in bliss.

"Ahh I see." The devil chuckled causing Dracula to open his eyes.

"See what?"

"That's why you fell in love with her…Because of her voice." The devil replied darkly.

"Not just her voice…That is what drew me to her though…No her whole personality is amazing and stunning and she is so beautiful." Dracula murmured lost in thoughts of Alice.

The Devil snarled. "You have gone weak my son."

Dracula sighed. "I cannot help it."

"You killed Aleera for what she did to Alice…Why is that?"

"Because Aleera had no right to take Alice's life! She was a crazy jealous whore! I don't know why I ever made her my bride in the first place!" Dracula yelled becoming angry.

"Because you lusted after her body! You wanted her! And lets face it my son that's why you took Alice! Not because you loved her voice! Because you lusted her! You wanted her body! You wanted her voice to sing for you and only you!" The Devil yelled.

"Yes! Yes I did! I wanted her for my own! I didn't want people to be able to hear that beautiful haunting voice!" Dracula roared.

"The voice of an angel! How can you truly dam an angel to a life of this!" The devil roared motioning around him.

"She wanted it! I gave her the option of leaving when I knew she was dying! She didn't want to go!" Dracula thundered.

"But she tried to escape didn't she! She tried to get away! But you stopped her!" The Devil thundered so loud it made the ground shake.

"She is mine! MINE!" Dracula thundered his face taking on a demonic look.

The Devil grinned.

"Well then my son. Let us have a little…Test of "faith" if you will."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow this is a seriously long chapter! It's like 10 pages…My longest ever! So review! Please? And go read my new story too please? Would you?**

**All my love to BloodRedShadows…She is having doubts about her totally awesome story! So give her some love!**

**Ta Ta R'wan!**

**(Ta Ta for now!)**

**Eriksbestfriend**

**:D**


	22. Chapter 22 test of faith part one

**A/N: Bore Da! Prawn Da! Nos Da! (that means either good morning, good after noon or goodnight) Depending on when you are reading this!**

**Many thanks to all my awesome reviewers! **

**My show was this weekend! It was fan tabby dastic! I'm really proud of myself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula…sniffs**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter twenty two- Test of faith part one**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Test of faith? What do you mean by that?" Dracula asked.

"Simple. You have to stay faithful to Alice for one week. No sex with other people. No flirting with other people. No being…unfaithful to Alice. Not even with your two remaining brides." The Devil explained. "If your unfaithful, even once, Alice comes back to hell. Forever."

Dracula nodded. "Easy enough."

"Ahh yes, **but **there is something else. You cannot sleep with Alice either."

"But that means…Surely that because of that she will think that there is something wrong!" Dracula protested.

"Exactly. Oh and if she suspects anything or accuses you of anything….Then I'm afraid its back to hell for her." The devil told him grinning evilly.

Dracula sighed. "And if I can do all that?"

"Then she's yours forever."

"Very well then." Dracula muttered.

The Devil grinned. "Good. Oh and I'll be sending little…distractions if you will, your way. Just to tempt you."

"This is impossible." Dracula growled quietly.

"Well good luck…Now go and get your love. I do believe she'll want to get out of here by now."

Dracula nodded and went to retrieve Alice, however he paused. "Father?" He called.  
"Yes?" The devil replied shortly.

"You know you said no sex with Alice…Well can one of us be without clothes as long as the other one is?" Dracula asked grinning.

"Hmmm….I will let you know on that one." The Devil muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dracula walked slowly over to the flaming cage. He could see Alice lying with her back to him.

Kicking a rock loudly he alerted her on his presence.

"Go away." She muttered not even bothering to see who it was.

"Tut, tut Alice my love I never thought you'd want to stay down here." Dracula called grinning.

"Vlad!" Alice cried turning around and seeing who it was.

"Indeed it is." Dracula said and, with a gracefully flick of something the devil had given him to open the cage, he let her out.

She flew at him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

He threw his arms around her waist and kissed her hungrily.

"Lets go." He murmured against her mouth.

She nodded in reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on Dracula's bed he teased her mouth with his tongue, running it over her lips.

She smiled and allowed his tongue the entrance it longed for.

"I love you." She whispered.

He moaned against her mouth. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

"Really?" She gasped between kisses.

"Yes. You are intoxicating." He murmured.

"Well if you really love me then let me go get half way decent." She said laughing and sliding up.

"You look perfect as it is." He mumbled pulling her back down.

"No I look a mess." Alice told him. "Now let me go to my room and get a bath and changed!"

"Fine." He mumbled gruffly letting her go.

She smiled at him softly and walked out of the room only pausing at the door to gaze back at him.

"Bye, bye." She called waving.

"Goodbye." He called.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice?" Dracula called entering her room.

"One second!" She called from the bathroom.

"Alright!" Dracula called wandering over to her bed and sitting on it gazing around aimlessly.

Suddenly he saw it.

A huge stack of thick looking paper.

Frowning slightly he picked it up. "What on earth-"

"Hey that's mine!" Alice cried snatching it from his hands before he could see what it was.

"Hey let me-" But Dracula stopped as he saw what she was wearing.

Her hair was tucked up in a bun with silver clips and she was wearing a white ball gown. It nipped her waist and pushed her chest up slightly. It expanded at the bottom and made her look very well…Beautiful.

"What?" She asked noticing his expression.

"You look ravishing my dear." He murmured kissing her hand.

"Thank you. Now would you do me a favour?"

"What?" He asked.

"Don't ever try and read this again!" She cried waving the paper in front of his face.

"very well." He said. "But what is it?"

She sighed. "My compositions."

"Your what?" He asked.

"My music scores."

"I know what they are. But how did you write them? Where did you get the music paper?"

"Ballroom." She muttered her face going red slightly.

"How did you write all these?" He asked motioning to the pile.

She shrugged. "I felt very inspired. Plus I had nothing else to do."

Dracula shook his head. "I never even knew you could write music."

She laughed. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

He smiled. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Like I said. Lots of things."  
With that she placed the music paper back on the pile and seated herself gracefully on his lap.

His arms went around her protectively and he kissed her gently.

"So my dear what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Dance." Was her reply.

"Well good luck dancing in that." Dracula told her laughing.

"No! I want to… dance with you." She murmured looking slightly embarrassed.

He grinned. "Oh? So are you finally giving in to my tango request?"

"No! I meant…well…" She looked at the floor her cheeks going a shade of red with embarrassment.

"Ballroom dancing?" He offered.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Ahh so that's why your dressed like this." Dracula noticed laughing.

She smiled. "I also liked this dress."

Dracula shrugged. "Fair enough."

Clicking his fingers, they were both in the ballroom.

Alice began to walk over to the orchestra area.

"Alice?" Dracula called.

She turned to face him a grin on her face.

"Alice what are you doing?" He asked.

She smiled and opened her mouth.

"Excuse me?" A voice called stopping Alice from preparing to do whatever it was she was about to do.

A woman stood in the doorway of the ballroom. Her skin was pale and looked like silk, her eyes a dark deep shade of blue nearly black, the outfit she was wearing was extremely revealing and showed a lot of flesh.

"Yes?" Dracula asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"I have a very important message for you." The woman told him.

"Say it then." Dracula snapped.

"I'm sorry Vladislaus but the girl cannot know." The woman told him glancing at Alice.

"Oh." Alice mumbled. "Well I'll go then…"

"Alice…" Dracula called.

"No its okay I'll leave you to receive your important message." She snapped practically running from the room.

"Alice!" Dracula yelled after her.

However she did not come back.

"Vladislaus I bring news from the devil." The woman told him.

"Make it quick." Dracula spat.

"You cannot tell Alice of the test of faith. If you do she will be sent back to hell." The woman announced before disappearing in a puff of flames.

Dracula growled in annoyance and raced after Alice.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at her room he saw her on the bed tearing up her music.

"Alice what are you doing?"

She didn't answer instead she just leapt to her feet and ran to her bathroom slamming, and locking, the door behind her.

"Locked doors wont stop me Alice!" Dracula yelled.

"Just leave me alone!" Alice yelled.

"Leave me alone…" She sobbed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww poor Alice don't be sad its nearly Christmas! Well tomorrow in fact….**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and to all my reviews I say…THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**:D**

**Erik: Happy Christmas!**

**Me: See even Erik is in the festive mood! And he never is!**

**Erik: Hey!  
Me: Tehe… Sorry Erik.**

**Erik: Eh its okay…**

**Me:D**


	23. Chapter 23test of faith part 2

**A/N: O.O oh, my, lucifer. It's been SIX MONTHS since I last updated! Sorry! super, super, super sorry!!!**

**But lets not dwell on the fact my internet was down so I couldnt update, just enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Dracula sobs I dont own Demyx either, even though my demyx isnt anything like the one from Kingdom Hearts 2...However dont worry, this story isnt going to become a crossover...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 23- Test of faith part 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dracula opened the door to the bathroom and found Alice curled up on the floor sleeping. Her hands were curled around a towel and her lips were slightly puckered, trembling as she inhaled and exhaled.

His face found it's way into a smile and he scooped her up into his arms. Carrying her carefully out of the room, his eyes swept up and down her figure. "How am I going to be able to resist you for a week?"

Alice didnt reply, no surprise considering she was asleep, so Dracula placed her on the bed and kissed the satin soft skin on her forehead. "I love you."

With that he left her to dream...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Vlad?" Alice called out into the darkness before her. _

_There was no Vlad, simply a man sitting on a chair. Well, from the build it appeared to be a man...She couldn't tell for it was wearing a black coat. In front of it was a table and there was a chair directly in front of Alice._

_"As you can see, I'm not your dear Vladislaus." It called, it was indeed a man._

_"I gathered that." Alice muttered, seating herself on a chair opposite the figure._

_"Dont you want to know who I am?" He asked, leaning towards her slightly._

_Alice frowned. "Suppose." She leant back a little. "Depends on the answer you gonna give me really."_

_The man chuckled. "Same old Alice."_

_She smiled softly. "I remember you...Your...Demyx right?"_

_The man threw the hood the hood of his coat back and smiled. "You remember me!"_

_Blushing the female looked down. "How could I forget, you were the only boy who was ever nice to me..."_

_Demyx smiled and Alice sighed softly. She loved it when he smiled, the way his perfect green eyes lit up and his perfect pearly white teeth..._

_"Your staring." He pointed out laughing._

_Giggling Alice leant towards him and took his hand. "I missed you when you went away."_

_"I had too." He replied softly, his leg brushing hers under the table. "But now I'm here for you Ally..." Demyx pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her on the lips._

_"Why did you leave me?" She asked softly, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair._

_"I'm a angel of dreams, I get called all over the place." He rolled his eyes and then slipped a hand up her top. "I always liked you the best though." _

_Alice straddled his hips and looked him in the eyes. "Well then how can I be sure you wont leave me again?"_

_He kissed her cheek. "Open your eyes Ally." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawning Alice opened her eyes, and then gasped. "Demyx!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dracula opened Alice's bedroom door, two goblets filled with blood in his hands...Only to see her sitting on the bed talking and laughing with a young man.

"Alice?" He asked, staring at the pair in confusion.

"Vlad! This is Demyx." Alice chimed, indicating to the male next to her.

The younger boy smiled at the vampire. "Hi."

Narrowing his eyes at the boy, Dracula made his way over to Alice. "Here you are love."

She smiled and took the goblet from his hand, pulling the Count to sit down next to her.

"Blood? Uck Ally, wouldnt you rahter have..." The young make known as Demyx removed a can from his coat pocket. "Cherry pop?"

Alice's eyes widened and she grabbed the can from Demyx's hand. "I haven't had this in ages! Oh I love this!" She dropped the goblet of blood, but then realised what she'd done and gasped. "Crap!"

The goblet hit the floor and broke, blood spurting everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" She gushed, hands clamped to her mouth.

The Count stared at her. She was acting so...Odd. All giggly and lightheaded, it didnt suit her and he didnt like it.

"No problem my darling." Dracula cooed and then looked at the boy. "Perhaps you should go and find a servant to clean this up."

Demyx shrugged and got up. "Sure."

He got to his feet and wandered from the room, hands swinging lightly at his side.

"Who's that?" Dracula asked, the moment Demyx was gone.

"He's my friend from years ago." Alice mumbled vaguely.

Dracula pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her small body with his larger one. "How did he get here?"

"Well he's an angel of dreams, so I'm not a hundred percent sure. However he's here and I'm oh so glad!" Alice chimed, her arms going round him.

"Do you love him?" Dracula demanded.

"What? Vlad, you know I love you more than anyone in the world." Alice replied, kissing him deeply.

Dracula smiled and kissed her back, pressing her body into the materess and easing his hands up and down her body. "My little Welsh angel." He cooed against her lips.

She smiled and her hips brushed against his. "My dark Romanian Prince."

"You know, if it's a bad time I'm sure this servant can clear up the blood later." A voice called.

Alice jerked up, only to headbut Dracula by accident. He groaned and let her get up, shooting daggers at Demyx who was leaning against the door frame.

"Bad time?" Demyx ask, luaghing.

Alice blushed crimsion and curled up into Dracula's lap. "Maybe." She giggled.

The Count could have gouged his eyes out if she giggled once more.

"Hey Demyx, how long do you plan on staying here?" Alice asked.

He shrugged and then smiled soflty, running a hand through his hair. "I can leave if you want."

Darkness began to gather around him, swallowing him quickly.

"No!" Alice leapt from the bed and threw her arms around him. "Dont leave me again!"

Demyx smiled and wrapped his arms around you. "I'll never leave you again."

Dracula got to his feet. "Demyx, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

The Angel of Dreams nodded and walked out of the room, The Count following.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Dracula hissed the second the door was closed.

"I was there for her in the worst years of her life. I'm not leaving her now." Demyx replied.

"Apparently you left her once." Came the reply.

"I had too. For her own safety. But now I'm back to take care of her." Demyx growled, and stormed back into Alice's room.

A moment later Dracula heard Alice giggling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, hehe I come back and leave you with a love triangle :P**

**you love me really :D**

**nice long reviews people...or it'll be another six months before I update :D**

**bye bye**

**Eriksbestfriend**

**xx**

**:D**


	24. Chapter 24Don't Break My Heart

**A/n: ducks rotten tomato ALRIGHT I GET IT! Another couple of months before updating...But it's a been a bad few months. I've got into more fights than you could count and lost more friends than that to add to it, but...I've fallen into the dark abyss we call Love. Soooo, thanks to that wonderful disease- I'm updating and it's going to become regular again! Yay with me now people!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, except Erik glances at Erik well, he lives with me- does that count?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter twenty four- Don't break my heart and Don't walk away**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice smiled and opened the door, running a hand through her hair and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Demyx was off sleeping in his room on the other side of the castle, Dracula had appointed it to him. She couldn't help but find it odd, considering the fact there was a room down the hall from her own. Still, she had decided not to press the matter.

There was one thing bothering her though- the fact that ever since the encounter in Hell, Dracula had been colder than cold with her. It had been just over three days and she had barely seen him. She was beginning to feel unloved really.

Sighing she took the bobble off her wrist and tied her hair up into a ponytail, doing a little tap dance as she walked. A servant walked past, smiling at her warmly. Alice smiled back and then stopped. "Have you seen the Count?" Alice asked kindly.

The servant nodded. "In the library."

Alice nodded. "Diolch yn fawr" She thanked the servant in Welsh and continued walking down the corridor.

Upon reaching the library she pushed open the double doors and stepped into the library. She paused, looking around for the Count. Eventually she spotted him, sitting cross legged on the ceiling reading a book. Alice smiled brightly and walked across the room till she was beneath him. "Vlad!" She called up at him.

The King of the vampires looked up (or down) from his book and smiled softly when he saw her. "Hello love."

When he didn't come down off the ceiling she frowned. "Are you coming down?" Alice called up.

He shook his head. "This book is engrossing I'm afraid."

Alice frown depend and she huffed angrily. "Fine, I'll leave you to your precious book!" She huffed again and stormed out.

_He's got some nerve!_ Alice thought angrily _Placing__ a book higher than me!_

_----------------------_

Dracula watched Alice go, every part of him wanting to leap from the ceiling, race after her and ravish her continuously. However, he kept in mind the fact there was less than a week left till he could ravage her...Surely he could last that long.

Still, her image was burned into his mind. Her hair was so beautiful, shining in the light. A few days ago Demyx had dyed it for her- now it was a beautiful dark blue, it looked black in some lights. She had been wearing a tight black vest top that was so low he could see the soft flesh that sloped into her breasts, black leggings and her jazz shoes. Over the leggings she was wearing a short white skirt. When she had huffed, it had made her breasts rise and fall.

Dracula let out a soft moan of desire and buried his head in the book he was reading. If he wasn't already dead, he'd say this week would kill him.

--------------------

Alice sat at the piano in the ballroom, knees tugged to her chest and fighting back tears. "He hates me..." She whispered.

"A little melodramatic don't you think?" Demyx called from the door.

Alice sniffled and looked up. "He hasn't come near me all week, he put a book before me- he's never put a book in front of me before!" She let out a sob. "I love him Demyx, I can't lose him!"

Demyx took her hand and rubbed the skin with his thumb gently. "You won't lose him unless you want to lose him."

Alice sobbed and curled up in his arms. "I don't want to lose him, I won't lose him! Please don't let me lose him." A lone tear slipped down her face and Demyx wiped it away gently.

"I promise I won't let him leave you Alice, even if I have to- well I'd say threaten his life- but I dare say there wouldn't be much point in that!" Demyx laughed, trying desperately to cheer her up.

Alice smiled weakly. "You're so daft Demyx."

He pulled a goofy face. "Ya-huh!"

Alice giggled and wiped the tears from her face, sniffing loudly. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Demyx smiled and embraced her again. "It'll be alright Ally. Hey, how about you go talk to him? I bet it was just a simple misunderstanding."

Alice smiled brightly and nodded, running from the room.

Demyx sighed. He loved her so much, but knew that her heart was with the Count- he loved her too much to try and sabotage that. The truth was, that's why he'd been sent. To help in the devil's little plan to get Alice back to hell. He knew now that he had refused he was going to be in for it- but that was a risk he was prepared to take.

For Alice, he'd risk even the devil's wrath itself.

**A/N: Alright, not to long, but I'm getting back into the swing of things now!**

**I've got a new story to upload with Dracula in it- which should be good!**

**So please forgive my absence and read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25 We Die When Love is Dead

**A/N: Ah, don't you just love depression? Makes you completely useless at everything...Anyway, here's the update! I'm very, very short of ideas right now, so help would be greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates really, and I don't blame people for losing interest in the story. I mean, I know I'd lose interest if the author never updated. And I know I can find excuse after excuse for why I've not been updating, but that doesn't really give a just explanation, does it?**

** Well, I feel I should sort of explain myself. I nearly died at the start of this year/end of last year. I had blood poisoning in my kidneys and it was extremely close to spreading, which meant my internal organs would have gone into shutdown. Ironic that I should get blood poisoning when Alice had it, isn't it? Must be karma or something like that..****.**

**Anyway, I was in and out of hospital, spent Christmas Eve spewing my guts out into the toilet and nearly passed out on Christmas day. On New Years Eve, I did a very stupid thing. I took all my tablets with a bottle of WKD (I was a little past it) and went into a 'mini seizure'. Since then I've been working to get healthy again, but a lot of that time I've been extremely depressed. **

**A trip to Germany to see Tokio Hotel finally helped me realise that I was lucky to be alive, and that I should start cherishing every moment. So, here I am, near enough all better (although still suffering from insomnia every now and then) and now I promise I'll defiantly be updating. This story will be taking priority to all my other ones, because it shows how much I've grown. If you compared this chapter to the first one, you'd think they were written by a different author!**

**I want to thank all my reviewers for all their lovely support; you guys are the most amazing people in the world:**

**Now I sound like I'm giving an Oscar speech...So let's shut me up and get on with things shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the socks on my feet...And even they were a present!**

**Chapter Twenty Five- We Die When Love Is Dead**

**--**

Slowly pushing open the large double doors that led into the library; Alice's gaze immediately shot up to the ceiling where the Count had been last time she'd seen him.

Much to her delight, he was still there, in the same position in which she'd left him.

"Vlad," Alice called, walking so she was standing underneath him. "I want to talk to you, could you come down from the ceiling please?"

Dracula frowned and looked down at her, "What's wrong, my dear?"

"I'll tell you when you come down." Alice folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

After a brief pause, Dracula leapt down from the ceiling to stand in front of her, "Yes my dear?"

Her arms came round him and she buried her head in his soft silk shirt, "I love you, you do know that, right?"

The Count blinked in surprise before dropping his book and hugging her close, "Of course I do. What could ever make you doubt that?"

"Ever since you saved me from..." She shuddered, "That place, you've been acting really oddly. And I suppose Demyx being here hasn't helped at all- but I promise he's just a friend!"

Dracula gently picked her up and moved so they were sitting in one of the large armchairs, her body curled up on his lap. "I know he's just your friend my love, and I can assure you my odd behaviour is just a side effect of being to hell. It should wear off by the end of the week, and then I promise you everything will be back to normal." He kissed her gently, cuddling her delicate body close to him. Mentally, he was praising himself for thinking of such a wonderful excuse for his behaviour, but part of him was cursing himself for lying to her.

Still, it was all for the greater good, so he supposed it was okay just this once.

The female in his arms smiled and pressed her lips to his, quickly jerking him from his thoughts and back to reality. He kissed her back gently, slowly sucking on her bottom lip and sliding his hands round to rub gentle circles on her hips.

Alice gasped into his mouth, trying to move closer than she already was. She had missed this, she had missed him. Missed being with him, missed being near him.

"I love you," She whispered against his mouth as they pulled back for air they didn't really need.

"And I you." Dracula nuzzled into her neck, "I love you so, so much."

Beaming in delight, Alice straddled him, not in a sexual way; it was simply more comfortable for her. "I've missed you this week." She told him.

"And I you," Dracula closed his eyes for a moment, suppressing the urge to tear her clothes off. Why did she have to straddle him? It made his desire spark, his body re-acting at the mere thought.

Alice smirked to herself, feeling his erect length press into her lower stomach. He wanted her, he loved her, and she wanted him just as badly. Her small fingers began un-doing his shirt buttons, exposing his pale, sculpted chest to her.

For a moment Dracula forgot all about the test of faith, he was simply enjoying having her close to him. But when she began un-buttoning his shirt, his eyes shot open and he grabbed her hands.

"I don't feel like sex right now love, sorry." He whispered.

She stared at him in shock. Had he just said that? Had Count Vladislaus Dracula, the biggest man-whore of all time, just said that he didn't feel like sex?

"What did you just say?" Alice eventually managed to stutter out.

"Well," Dracula frowned, trying to think of an excuse, "I told you, my body is re-acting after being in hell. I fear having sex with you might hurt you, and I would never want that."

Alice frowned; she desperately wanted to believe him...So, just this once, she would. "Alright. So, what should we do instead?"

Dracula smiled in relief at her acceptance and kissed her cheek, "There is actually something I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

"Oh?" She snuggled into him.

"It's about that wound you had on your leg, the one that gave you the blood infection." He rested his head against hers.

"What about it?" Alice tensed slightly. She didn't like talking about it.

"Well, as bad as it was, how on earth did you manage to dance on it? And why didn't you go to the hospital to get it seen to?" Dracula cuddled her close, trying to make her ease up.

"I..." Alice chewed on her lip.

"Yes, love?"

"Well, I didn't go to the hospital about it because then my parents would know that I'd been mugged, and they'd know I was the one the police were looking for. And, I have no idea how I managed to dance on it, I just somehow managed to." She shrugged. "I was getting worried about the whole thing, especially since I'd read up on blood poisoning on the internet and found out if I didn't get medication I was going to die- but I had nothing to live for really, so I stopped worrying about it after a while. I knew when the time came I'd just make it look like suicide, so my family would never have to know their daughter was a violent criminal."

Dracula kissed her gently, "You're not a violent criminal. You killed that man because you knew he'd do worse to you if you did not." He caressed her cheek gently, "And not a day goes by where I won't be grateful that you knew how to fight, because if you didn't I wouldn't be here holding you right now."

Alice smiled, not expecting such a heartfelt speech from the master of seduction. "Thank you Vlad, I know a lot of people who wouldn't see it that way."

"Well," Dracula kissed her again, a simple brush of the lips, "You won't have to see them ever again, so I doubt you need to worry about what they would or wouldn't see."

Nodding, the female wriggled to her feet, "I think I'm going to go for a bath. The offer of sex is still welcome, should you decide you feel better, but if not, I'll see you in a bit." With that she began heading towards the door.

"I love you." Dracula called after her.

"Love you too," Alice whispered, slipping out of the room.

And so, the Count was left to his thoughts. The week was nearly over, and he had managed to stop Alice from finding anything suspicious about him not wanting sex. They would make it through this, then they could do what they wanted too, including sex.

What Dracula didn't take into account, was the Devil's promise of distractions. The Master of darkness was not going to let Dracula have Alice without a fight.

But this thought never registered in Dracula's mind as he set off to feed.

**A/N: Well, there we are people. Well aware the authors note was way too long, but I felt I needed to explain myself. Was the chapter worth the wait? Let me know, and ideas are ALWAYS welcomed!**


	26. Chapter 26 I Am What I Am

**A/N: I promised to update then went on holiday!...I majorly suck at these things D**

**And I did receive one very interesting review stating stuff about how they didn't like reading about teenagers having sex with Dracula...**

**One: When Alice does have sex with Dracula, she is eighteen, this means she can have sex with who they want**

**Two: If you don't like Dracula as much as you say, then why read a Dracula fanfic? **

**Nothing hurtful was really said in such review, but it just really confused me. This person obviously hated the devil and Dracula, so it made me wonder why on earth they would read my story...Anyway, without further delay, let's get on with things!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dracula, Van Helsing, or Richard Roxburgh**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty Six- I Am What I Am**

**--**

The hot water lapped up around her tired body, causing the newly turned vampire to shudder softly. Her slender legs stretched out in front of her, one finger tracing the scar on her thigh.

"Why couldn't I just tell you the truth?" The female mumbled to herself, eyes boring into the scar.

It had always been the same. Whenever she had been hurt- physically not emotionally- her body healed it in an in-humanly fast amount of time. It did seem odd though, that the wound on her thigh hadn't healed. Still, she was certain there had been a logical reason for the whole thing, and her lie to Dracula had been a small one.

Nothing to worry about, nothing serious.

How wrong she was.

--

Demyx slowly pushed open the large, heavy, double doors that led into Dracula's chambers, gulping nervously. This conversation was going to go one of two ways, and Demyx was expecting the more explosive version.

"Dracula?" The short, stick thin, boy yelled out into the dark room.

"What do you want?" The Count eventually replied.

"I need to talk to you about the test."

There was a slight thud as Dracula dropped down from the ceiling, staring at Demyx in shock, "How do you know?"

Demyx shrugged, "That's not important,"

"I think you'll find it is." Dracula snapped.

"Will you just let me explain myself?" Demyx retorted sharply, rising to his full height. Which, wasn't very much, but it made him feel stronger about himself.

Dracula frowned at the younger man for a moment before nodding and indicating for him to sit. Slowly, Demyx walked past the Count and seated himself on a small leather settee.

"The week is nearly over." The blonde whispered as Dracula seated himself.

A nod was his reply.

"Do you think The Devil is going to let you win so easily?" Demyx tilted his head curiously, "He wants her for his own Count, you're not the only one that desires that voice of hers."

Dracula laughed, "For what possible purpose could my 'father' want Alice for? She is, of course, a beautiful and very talented young woman...But she has nothing that could benefit The Devil."

Demyx shook his head quickly, "Ah, but that's where you're wrong! How did you meet her Count? In a theatre, in Wales! What on Earth, would Count Vladislaus Dracula, be doing in a Welsh theatre? And how on earth could he be attracted, to a minor! Yes, a very mature looking minor, but a minor all the same!"

"What are you saying?" Was the whispered response.

"She's not what you think she is Count. She isn't that sweet little human girl she has the world thinking she is."

"Well, you're right there, I made her a vampire." Dracula tried desperately to assure himself that the only reason his bride wasn't human, was because he had made her that way.

"No Count, she wasn't human when you met her. How do you think she met me? Do you think I just go around, idly making minors have sexual fantasies?" Demyx scowled at him.

"I don't know, do you?" Dracula muttered, rising to his feet. He began to pace, shaking his head softly as he did so.

"No, I don't." Demyx sighed, "She isn't human Count. I'm not sure what she is, but she isn't human. She's...Special." He cringed, reminding himself to read a thesaurus the next time he got chance. "Your father wants her for his own Count. Why, I'm not sure. But he wants her."

Dracula stared at the room around him, hands clenched slightly, "Well, he's going to have to learn that he can't always get what he wants."

"You need to talk to him, Vladislaus," Demyx whispered his name, wondering how Dracula would react.

The older man laughed, "You're one of two people that call me that, boy. Now get out of my sight, I have work to do."

Demyx frowned at the king of the vampires. He seemed oddly affection, which was extremely out of character for him.

"Well?" Dracula turned to glare at him, "Are you deaf?"

The blonde shrugged and stood, "Alright! I'm going!" He strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly and leaving Dracula to his plans.

Little did either men know, that on the other side of the castle, Alice was about to find out _exactly _what she was, and why the Devil wanted her.

--

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter is stupidly short. But there is reason behind this! insert dramatic music here Because it meant I could leave you all in suspense xD**

**So please, try not to hate me too much for it!**

**And thanks to everyone that reviewed! I do love you guys a lot :Also, thanks to Remember, not just for her lovely review, but for her lovely (Never mind Demyx, I NEED to read a thesaurus!) stories that I have been up reading till...Half one in the morning! Ah well, it makes the insomniac happy :D Anyway, Remember, when I finish reading Ink On A Page, I intend to re-read and review the whole thing...simply because I think it's the only Velkan, Dracula, OC love triangle I've ever read and enjoyed! Well, scrap that, the only Dracula, Velkan, OC love triangle I've ever simply read...The principle remains the same!**

**Love (as always)**

**EriksBestFriend**

**xoxox**


End file.
